Family Matters
by Rubyrach11
Summary: What changes if Skye was adopted by May when she was 7, has a brother Clint, 2 sister Maria and Grace, godfather Nick, uncle Phil half-sister Natasha (when Clint brings her in) How does this change her story? How Does it affect the Avengers?
1. Chapter 1

Agents of shield avengers family matters c1

What changes if Skye was adopted by May when she was 7, has a brother Clint, 2 sister Maria and Grace, godfather Nick, uncle Phil half-sister Natasha (when Clint brings her in) How does this change her story? How Does it affect the Avengers?

**AN: So here is a new story I do not own any Marvel characters. This is not necessarily from Skye's point of view. It starts off before the battle of New York following Melinda May. I hope you enjoy feel free to leave a review down below. **

**Family Matters Chapter 1**  
Triskelion 0900  
Melinda May made her way through the Triskelion heading to Nick's office seeming he called her in on something important. It wasn't a first time for her to be called away from an assignment to go to him. She had left Phil to handle everything as she left the briefing room to make her way up to him. His assistant wanted her through so she didn't have to wait when she entered the room she was surprised to see him sitting on one of his couches instead of at his desk.

"Sir?" She asked

"Drop the Sir Melinda this isn't exactly a formal meeting." He stated and she wasn't surprised as this also was not a first.

"Very well Nick, you know Phil and I were working a mission?"

"I know, how is Maria and Clint?" He asked indicating for her to sit. She couldn't stop the smile as she thought of her kids. Maria was 14 and was in high school Clint was 17 and had been working on becoming an agent.

"They are great, Clint went on that mission which was a success and Maria came first in her competition. You still coming on Friday?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Nick why am I here?"

"7 years ago an agent placed a baby girl in an orphanage with a ghost protocol. In her 7 years she has been placed in 10 different homes."

"You want me to take her? Why is she have a ghost protocol?"

"To protect her."

"Is she in danger?"

"As far as I can tell, no but mentally yes. 10 homes..." Nick replied and May knew that the girl will have trust issues and who knows what else if she stays in the system.

"I will need to talk with Maria and Clint."

"Of course." Nick replied so May went back to the room that Phil was in and continued on with work even though she kept thinking about what Nick had asked of her. With everything complete May checked the time and knew that she would be able to pick Maria up from school if she left now.

"You have everything under control Yes?" May asked

"Tell Maria I said hi." Phil said waving her off so that she could leave. May gave him a grateful smile as she left their joint office. May drove to the high school and waited with the other parents claiming the park she usually gets and waited for Maria to come out. She saw the familiar brown hair as Maria scanned the parking lot a smile appeared on her face as she moved over to the car recognizing Melinda. She hoped in the passenger seat looking up at her.

"Hey mum, finish work early?" Maria smiled hugging her before she did up her belt

"I did, how was your day?" May asked

"Fine."

"The algebra test?"

"Aced it."

"That's my girl." May smiled as she drove them home.

"Is Clint back?" Maria asked

"See for yourself." May stated seeming that Clint's car was parked in the drive. And Maria's smile grew even wider at seeing it. Maria practically jumped out of car and ran inside from the garage. Clint was sitting on the couch as Maria ran over to him he stood up only to end up back on the couch seeming she tackled him with a hug he laughed as he wrapped his hands around her.

"Miss me?" Clint teased that got him a hit to the shoulder and Maria sitting back.

"Only a little but give me an hour and I will remember." Maria teased back at which Clint pouted.

"Maria go put your stuff away then I will like a word with both of you." May stated making both of her kids share a look with each other before Maria runs up to her room with her bag. Not a minute later she runs back down and after apologizing to her mother for running inside she sits at the table next to Clint.

"I was called in by Nick today and he had an interesting proposition. There is a little girl in an orphanage that could really use a home how would you feel if this was to be her home?" May asked jumping right into ask them.

"I think that you took us in and gave us a home I have always wanted a younger sister." Maria said looking up at her mother and Clint was grinning. Even though he gave her a look knowing she wasn't telling them everything but it was also a look of complete trust.

"Okay, I will contact Nick. You guys go and get a snack." May said grabbing her phone and walking into her office where she called Nick.

2 days later May was walking into Saint Agnus orphanage and looking at the state of the building it made her frown, how did this place pass its health and safety check? She was greeted by a nun and ushered into the office where they tried talking her out of adopting one Mary Sue Poots she found even her usual calm exterior was being tested. Would it be bad if she hit a nun? Finally the paperwork was done and she was shown to the room where Mary was waiting.

"Mary Sue you have a visitor."

"That is not my name." The young brunette stated not turning around.

"Then What is your name?" May asked making the young girl turn around and face her, there was no smile only caution in her eyes.

"Skye." The girl stated looking May up and down as if she was assessing her. "And don't bother about fostering me, you will only send me back so save us both the trouble and leave or better yet pick another kid." She huffed before turning back to look out the window.

"My name is Melinda May, I am not here to foster you." May said calmly.

"Then why the hell you here? You ain't no shrink but if you are then you can bloody well leave I ain't talking to no shrink or listening to their bullshit." Skye stated glaring at her accusingly.

"Firstly language...secondly I am no shrink and thirdly I am here to show you this." May said holding up the paperwork for adoption. As Skye looked them over her whole tough girl act disappeared as she stumbled forward to look at the paperwork.

"Adoption...me...why? What you playing at? You don't know me." She said and just like that her walls were back up and she was once again glaring at May.

"Because I think you deserve a family and I want to be that for you. But only if you want that?" May said she was down at Skye's height looking her in the eyes. "If you like I can even change your name legally." May added and in all honesty she couldn't blame the girl it was a terrible name.

"You can do that?" Skye asked and May could see her resolve breaking. "What if I be bad? You going to send me back? You can't do that if you adopt me?"

"I promise you I will not send you away."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Only time will tell, are you willing to give it a try?" May stated knowing that right now her words will have no effect on the young girl.

"I definitely want that name changing one." Skye stated before nodding her head in agreement. Skye went to grab her things as May filled out the forms knowing that her mother would make things more secure once she was gone.

The drive back was awkward most of it was in silence except when Skye asked some questions she went still when she was told about her other kids. She seemed to hold judgment when May told her that she had adopted Maria and Clint. Skye looked out the window as they got near her new home. When they arrived at the house it was two story connected to a garage. May showed her around the house including her room which Skye was shocked at.

"Thought you said you had kids?" Skye asked

"I do, Maria is at hockey practice and Clint is with her. They will be home shortly..." May said and Skye did see the doors in the hallway that May had said belonged to them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Family Matters CHAPTER 2**  
Skye sat on the couch with her head resting on Maria's lap who was reading a book. She had been with her family for three years now and still remembered the day May came and brought her home.

"You alright?" Maria asked

"Hm? Yeah I am good."

"Everything alright at school?" Maria asked

"Now it is...do you think mum and Clint will be back in time?" Skye asked looking up at her sister.

"Knowing mum she will do her hardest to make sure she is." Maria responded Skye sat up before looking back at Maria.

Melinda paced the hall looking through the window to the exam room, the mission that she had been sent on with Phil and Clint ended with a surprise. Instead of infiltration to gather information it ended as a rescue mission. A five year old little girl was currently sitting in the exam room May was not impressed that they ended up sedating the kid.

"Melinda."

"What?"

"You're pacing." Phil pointed out

"I am. They sedated her Phil."

"I know."

"She was fine with me. Of course she will be upset over doctors and lab coats she was held in a lab." May seethed

"I know. May you are making the doctors nervous." Phil stated

"May, Phil How is she?" Clint asked coming over to them.

"Still in there, they are running tests on her trying to see what they did to her."

"The files?"

"Gave them a brief idea but it still has not stopped them running tests." May stated

"What's going to happen to her?" Clint asked as he did he shared a look with May who sighed, she was already thinking that but for it to come from Clint.

"I will talk to Nick." May stated and caught the grin from Coulson. "Don't say it." She said sitting down next to him as they waited for the doctors to finish. She could not help but think of Skye, she has been with her family for three years and remembered the first few months when Skye tested May, how she had panic attacks that turned to tantrums but she was doing good now, she hoped this development would not set her back.

She had spoken with Nick and he had agreed with her after some hesitancy, if what the file said was true about her this girl was gifted. May had replied that she would help the girl any way she could. Which is why she was currently sitting next to the bed of the sleeping child after the doctors were all happy of the tests they had done...for now. May looked over the small child who was five, blonde hair pale skin and when her eyes were open they were crystal blue. She looked down at the right arm and couldn't help the anger within her boil at seeing the brand seared into her skin. Four letters MUTE filled the space of her forearm, when she first saw it, she really wanted to punch something but stopped herself to comfort the child only for her not to react at all when they saved her taking her from the cell she was kept in. May had just started making progress with her when the doctors came in and that was when she started panicking which ended with her being sedated. May looked down at her and knew she would do what she could to protect her and that whatever horrors she has been through will never hurt her again.

"You could take her now, get her settled in her room before the drug is out of her system." Phil said he was standing behind her they were alone in the room.

"I need to speak with the others."

"Clint has already left to do that." Phil replied making May sigh.

"You're right, I want to take her away. She has been through so much Phil. You saw the records and the videos."

"I did, and it sickens me that they did this to a child. That is why I think her waking up in a room like this will not do her any good. Go I will cover for you." Phil said making Melinda nod and look at her best friend.

"Thanks"

"I do have one question, what are you going to name her?"

"Name her?"

"Yeah, she does not have a name, they did not give her one only a number." He replied remembering that as he sat, he went through their records they only spoke about the girl as subject 639.

"I will think of something." May said picking the child up in her arms once again noting how light she was in her arms. She made her way to the exit no one stopping her.

She drove home with the girl still asleep in the back when she arrived she saw that Clint was waiting at the door for her no doubt Phil had called him.

"How did they take it?"

"Better than I expected, Skye even helped set up the room for her, it is the one next to yours across from her."

"So your old room? That is good."

"You still might want to talk to her."

"Can you take her up, I will go and talk to her now."

"Okay." Clint said picking up the child with a frown at how light she was but took her inside.  
May followed behind them, as they walked past the lounge she saw both Maria and Skye standing in the doorway and watched as Clint took her upstairs to put her in bed. May knew she had at least another hour before she woke up.

"Mom you're back." Skye said running and hugging her, May bent down and kissed her on the forehead and meeting her eyes making sure she was fine with what was happening.

"So I have another sister?" Maria asked

"Are you alright with that?" May asked turning to Maria who gave her a smile.

"That's fine mom, I meant what I said. I like being a big sister."

"How about you Skye?" May asked

"You won't send me back?"

"No, Skye. You are and will always be my daughter. Just like Maria." May said

"Then we should help her, the way you helped me. Clint has moved out, we aren't replacing him are we?" Skye asked as if now only thinking of that.

"My little star, your brother will always be welcome here. This is his home as much as your, Maria's and mine."

"What's my little sister's name?" Skye asked she was still holding onto May as she was crouched in front of her.

"She doesn't have one." May said and Skye scrunched up her face in confusion.

"How can she not have a name? She is not a baby, even I had a name before you even if it was a terrible name."

"The people that had her before, were bad people. They never gave her a name..."

"Did they hurt her?" Skye asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"They did, but she is safe now. Why don't you and Maria pick a name for her?"

"You want us to pick a name?" Skye asked shocked

"Yes, you picked Skye so I know you are good at picking names."

"Come on Ria we need to pick the best name for our new sister." Skye said moving over to Maria taking her hand and pulling her towards the couch May heard her start naming girl names before heading up the stairs to where the child was. Clint was leaning on the wall in the room watching the child sleep when May entered.

"Everything go alright downstairs?"

"Yes, your sisters are working on a name for her." May said "you are alright with this?" May asked as she had not really talked with him about this.

"She needs you Mom. This will be good for our family. When I saw the two of you together I knew she was my new sister. I will protect her...and teach her the bow."

"Clinton." May said in a warning tone, seeming he said something along the same lines with Skye, the two of them were two peas in a pod she did not need to add a third to the mix.

"Mom, she is waking." Clint said so May moved over to the bed. It took her 2 minutes to wake up, she blinked several times but did not move. She looked around the room her eyes landing on May's but she did not move she only seemed to tense and wait for her to speak.

"Do you remember me?" May asked moving so she was sitting next to the bed. The girl only blinked in response that was when there was running feet and Skye ran into the room. The girl looked confused at seeing her. "You are safe now, I am not going to let anyone hurt you." May stated but the girl was looking at Skye. "This is Skye, Maria and Clint. You will be staying with us is that alright?" May asked seeming that Maria was standing behind Skye who stood there frozen staring at the girl in the bed. Then confidence seemed to seep into her as she moved over to her and climbed up onto the bed and began talking. About all the good things that will happen in this home.

"You don't talk much do you?" Skye asked after ten minutes of constant talking. It seemed to ease the girl right up until that point when she once again went tense. Looking to May Clint broke in asking Skye to help him in the kitchen. Skye climbed down from the bed and was almost at the door when she turned around. "I almost forgot, your name...Grace. Grace May." Skye said turning back around and walking after her brother. May turned from the door to the girl on the bed to see her looking confused and lost and it broke May's heart to see her that way.

"Everyone deserves a name, I asked Skye to think of one is that alright?" May asked and the girl was in tears she slowly nodded her head and May instinctively moved forward to comfort her but froze when she noticed how the girl seemed to freak out and shuffled back on the bed. "I won't hurt you, I won't touch you if you don't want me to." May said holding up her hands as the girl pulled her legs up to her chest. "How about a tour of your new home? If you are up for it?" May said and watched as the girl slid down from the bed hugging herself and waited for May to move. She gave her the tour of the house ending in the lounge where the others were. Skye was playing with her toys, Maria reading her book and Clint was playing with Skye. They invited Grace to play but she stood back and watched. When Skye went over to her and handed her a toy she carefully placed it back on the ground taking a step away from it. She watched as the others interacted and seeming May did not want to force Grace into anything she let her adjust to this new life. They moved into the kitchen as Clint, Maria and Skye were there getting things ready for dinner. Tonight they were cooking as a family. May noticed that Grace stood back and watched this was the first show of interest as they began prepping before they started cooking.

2 weeks later Skye was coming back from school with Maria who was in her final year and would be getting ready for college and what she wanted to do with her life after school she was having difficulty deciding on what to do. Coulson and Nick had been around for dinner several nights noticing that Grace was still closed off, she would do what she was told and only had two melt downs, which was interesting for May seeming when she got upset wings sprouted from her back and the air in the room seemed to get really warm. May managed to calm her down enough, Skye absolutely loved the fact that Grace had wings which ended with May giving her the talk about powers and the need to protect Grace so she had to keep it a secret. May had slowly been teaching her kids sign language as Grace was mute and this would be a way for her to communicate. She still did not let anyone touch her and still refused to play with any toys instead she was interested in the children's books. May was at the table working with Skye on her homework, Maria was on the couch finishing up hers and Grace was in the lounge sitting on the beanbag. Maria was looking over some papers that her teacher had given to her when she felt someone next to her looking over the paper she saw Grace standing there...this surprised Maria as she usually stayed away from them and only interacted with May. Grace held up a book looking at Maria, her eyes full with caution as if she was taking a huge risk by standing there.

"Do you want me to read it to you?" Maria asked looking at her putting her paper down. She was surprised that Grace actually smiled at her and gave her a curt nod before signing the word 'please'.  
"Okay." Maria said about to get up and go to the reading corner (Grace would always look at books on the beanbags) but instead Grace surprised her again as she ended up climbing up onto the couch and sitting next to her, her eyes never leaving Maria's and she was tense as if at any second she would make a run for it so Maria spread her arm out letting her sit next to her as she took the book and opened it. Halfway through did she feel a small body move next to hers as she leaned in to get a better look at the pictures.

Over the next couple of days she would join Maria on the couch and was never turned away, so much so that on Friday night as they were watching tv Grace sat next to her, leaning into her side and ended up falling asleep. Maria shared a look with her mother as May sat on the other couch with Skye in her lap snuggled in close.

"I think you have a new fan." May smiled at her eldest daughter.

"It was a surprise." Maria stated as she ran her hand down her arm and felt Grace snuggle in tighter her little arm ended up hugging her in her sleep.

The next day May walked in the doors to lounge and found Grace looking over some papers on the table as May went over to her she saw crayons on the table in a neat line. Grace looked up from the papers and May saw some art, drawings and May tensed at what they depicted. It was a child's drawing of a lab with medical instruments and doctors holding needles and black ropes one of the people was holding a small black box with blue coming from one side. Grace looked down and waited for May to react. May knelt down next to her waiting for her to look up at her when she did May reassured her that she was safe and those bad people would not hurt her again. That was when Grace jumped off the chair into May encircling her in a hug. May stumbled back but held her tightly. This was the first time that she has hugged her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Family Matter CHAPTER 3**

Three years later Skye and Grace were at school, Grace now fluent in sign language and descent at writing what she needed as she was 8, Skye was 13 and at high school, Maria had graduated and had been accepted into the SHIELD operations academy. Grace was finishing off the maths worksheet that the teacher had given her the last couple of days she had been giving her tests, Grace did not mind she found them easy. It was almost the end of school and the class was loud and excited for the weekend. Grace did not understand why she was doing work while the others got to do choosing but as the teacher was next to her watching her as she wrote down her answers she did not want to complain. Several times though she found herself being distracted by the other kids and Ms Garland had to tap the paper to get her to focus. When she was finally finished she looked back at the teacher who nodded and let her go play. She saw the look of surprise spread over her face as she did not go over to the other kids to play instead she went over and got a book from the bookcase and back over to her desk.

May was called in for a meeting with Grace's teacher. They told her she was intelligent and advanced beyond the others in her class, that Grace might be getting bored in class. They were concerned that Grace did not play with the other children, she did not play with toys or interact in imaginative play. May had countered that she does have a couple friends and found to be creative in other ways, through art and music. Which the teacher agreed with but for Grace's benefit it would be best to move her up to the next year. To bump her up a grade to challenge her more, they reassured her if it did not work she could always be moved back. May agreed, if it was what Grace would want. Turned out Grace did not mind…so she was bumped up to the next grade. A week had past and she found the work bearable but was happy when she came home. She was at the table finishing some work with Yeye as he was there looking after them as May was working. When the door opened and Clint came in he seemed troubled as he kissed Grace on the head before plonking down on the couch with a sigh. Grace moved over to him with concern and sat across from him.

'You Okay?' She signed to him as he looked over at her.

"Yeah, just long day is all. How was your day?"

'Better now that Yeye promised to teach me to cook.' Grace signed

"Did he now?"

'Yep. You want to talk about it?'

"I got in trouble at work today." Clint shrugged and watched how Grace only waited for him to elaborate.

"Where is Skye?" He asked changing the topic.

'In her room. Why? What did you do?' Grace signed

"Grown up stuff." He replied making Grace frown

'Skye could use you, maybe you could use her to. She is a good listener.' Grace signed before walking away from him.

"Grace I didn't..."

"Leave her Clint, I have her in the kitchen. You should talk to Skye though. If not about you, then listen to her. I am up for a nice cup of tea after their bed time." Yeye said moving over to the kitchen calling Grace over to him. Clint sighed again before getting up and moving for the stairs and heading up to Skye's room.

"I'm busy." Skye called back through the door after he knocked

"Even for a surprise visit from your big brother?" Clint asked, he heard a shriek and running feet which was followed by the door being swung open and she leapt into his arms. "I see moms lessons have been working." Clint commented as he had to take several steps back from the force.

"Up early in the mornings before school if you want to join. Then we have lessons again in the afternoon for half an hour when she is here." Skye grinned back taking a step back and looking him over making sure he is in one piece. "I am glad you are here." she added

"Me too, kiddo me too. You want to talk about it?" He asked once they were in her room, he was sitting on her desk chair and she was lying on her bed.

"It is nothing really." Skye said looking down.

"Skye?"

"It is just, we will be moving soon no doubt but this time I got into the school soccer team and...I don't want to leave. But I know that I am being selfish as I know why we move...I just want to be here long enough to be in one team for a season." Skye said looking down.

"You will need to talk to mom." Clint said "but if it helps I do not think you will be moving for a couple months at least." Clint said

"You know something? Are you alright? Has something happened..."

"Mom is fine...so is Phil and Maria. I was not on a mission with them." Clint reassured when Skye opened her mouth to ask about them. "I did something I was not meant to. I went against orders...but I feel as though what I did was the right thing to do."

"Then it was the right thing to do. Trust your judgment Clint. That is what mom always says. How much trouble are you in for doing it your way?" Skye asked

"Been suspended. Mom and Phil are sticking by me backing my decision. That is why she is not home yet. Dealing with my mess." Clint looked down shaking his head before running his fingers through his hair. Skye got up and moved over to him placing her hand on his shoulder.

"You did the right thing Clint, mom cleaning up your mess as you put it means she agrees. Now you are home can you please help me with this maths problem?" Skye asked which is how Clint ended up spending the next hour helping her with her homework until they were called down for dinner.

6 months later much to Skye's delight they are still in the same house and she had made the soccer team and they were doing really well. Grace had been happy learning to cook by Yeye but also Phil when he was around. School has been going great for both May girls and as for Clint he was busy with his new partner Natasha who had been cleared for work under probation of working with Melinda and Phil. May even ended up taking on a rookie from the academy a Maria Hill one of the academies top students. Natasha working alongside this delta strike team pretty quickly figured out what they were hiding but did not let on that she knew the family ties between them even though both Clint and Melinda suspected she knew. Maria had sent the reports off and was heading to her apartment when her phone went off indicating a text she opened it and ended up changing direction and headed to the diner. She entered the diner and scanned the crowd before returning her attention to the reason she was there. Her sister was sitting in a booth stirring a chocolate milkshake. She sat down across from her meeting her gaze before they returned to the chocolate goodness in front of her.

"What is wrong?" Maria asked after ordering a coffee and they had sat in silence for a few minutes.

'Am I a freak?' Grace asked looking up to meet her eyes, it looked like she wanted to cry, which surprised Maria as over the last three years Grace had never really cried. Two things she found strange about her sister she never cried and would not play with toys.

'Who says you are a freak?' Maria asked

'You did not answer my question.' Grace pointed out

'How are you here? You should be at home?'

'Why am I different?' Grace asked making Maria sigh, her sister was very good at turning questions around or changing the topic all together.

"Are you going to finish that?" Maria asked when the waitress came back Maria asked to make the drinks to go and paid for them before guiding her sister out of the diner and to her car.

'Where are we going?'

"Home. Yeye will be worried let alone mom." Maria said

'You did not answer my questions.'

"We will talk at home." Maria said and ended up taking her home. When they arrived they were greeted by a worried mother and an upset grandfather.

"Where have you been?" May asked pulling Grace in for a hug before checking her over. When she stepped back she looked angry and Grace knew she was in trouble.

"How about we talk about this in the lounge." Maria said looking at her mother with a pointed look. She nodded before leading them inside, Grace noticed that she did not let go of her hand.

"I think it might be time for a trip to the farm." Maria stated after Grace apologized for scaring them and promised she would not run off again.

"Skye has that big test coming up." Melinda replied

"I could take her. For the weekend at least I think she could really use it." Maria said but Melinda could not ask why as Grace came back into the room after going to apologize to Yeye for worrying him.

Maria did end up taking Grace to the farm where she got to use her powers under supervision of Maria as Skye had to stay in the city for her test but once she had finished it she and Melinda ended up going out there also making it a family weekend minus Clint as he was a way on a mission with Natasha. Maria ended up talking with Grace each night reminding her that she was not a freak but was special and that she was gifted in many ways.


	4. Chapter 4

**Family Matters CHAPTER 4**

2 years later Melinda and Phil were sent on a mission now that Maria was no longer a rookie and was a level four agent she went on assignments with Agent Bobbie Morse. Yeye ended up moving in with May so he could look after Skye who was 15 and Grace was 10.

"Yeye, something is wrong with Grace." Skye called him down to their bedroom considering in this house they were sharing a bedroom. Grace was lying in bed tossing and turning she was hot and sticky, Skye was next to her holding her still. "She came home and went straight to bed. Then she started doing this...is she having a fit of some kind?" Skye asked concern laced her tone as she looked down at her sister.

"She is burning. Skye got get a flannel and run it under cold water." Yeye stated "  
Xiànzài píngjìng ēnhuì wǒ yǒu nǐ" (calm now Grace I have you) "Xiànzài xiūxí wǒ de ēndiǎn nǐ shì ānquán de." (Rest now my Grace you are safe.) He then began humming a lullaby pulling her in close to him as Skye came back and handed him a cloth he began wiping her brow with it. Grace's eyes flung open and she bolted up right looking around panicking. Yeye began to run his hand up and down her back in a soothing gesture.

'Mom? mom? I want mom." She signed shaking her head as she was pulled in for a hug. 'Bad men, bad men. I want mom.' Grace signed getting up from Yeye and moving out of her room she ran to the bathroom and ended up throwing up. Yeye was there holding her hair and running his hand up and down her back. 'Something is wrong.' She signed after she had emptied her stomach. He ended up taking her to the lounge where he made her lie on the couch as he got some pammel for her and a cup of his tea he ended up sitting next to her and watched as she drank the tea.  
'Something is wrong, I want mom.' She signed to him as he pulled a blanket around her.

"You need to rest Értóng (child) she will be home soon." He added and he noticed that she was fighting back sleep. He ended up running his hand across her back and once again taking up the lullaby she could not stop herself from falling back asleep.

"You gave her the tea didn't you?" Skye asked she was leaning against the wall.

"Yes."

"Is she alright?"

"She will be."

"Do we need to go to the farm?" Skye asked knowing that the tea her grandfather gave Grace had some sleeping herbs in it and Grace would be asleep probably until morning. They only gave it to her when she was not in control of her powers, so far Grace has never been sick so this was a first and it did seem to have an affect over her powers considering she was lying on the couch and her wings were wrapped around her. Yeye had ran his hand between them knowing this had a calming effect on her.

"I will get in contact with your mother, can you stay with your sister?" He asked and Skye nodded moved over to the couch he rested his hand on her shoulder. "She will be alright Xiǎo xīngxīng (little star)" he ended up walking back into the kitchen and called Melinda only for it to cut out. He redialed but only got the same response. He called Phil

"Hello?"

"I need to talk to Mellie."

"She can't talk right now William I have to go." He said hanging up making William frown before he rang Nick on his special number one reserved for family. Nick said he will look into May and Coulson mission in Bahrain and will get in contact with Maria and Clint. See if one of them was free to lend a hand.

Clint ended up coming home but not alone, he brought Natasha (she had met the family officially a year ago Grace adored her.)

"How is she?" Clint asked coming in the door, the curtains were closed as she was still asleep on the couch.

"Still asleep, she still has a fever but Yeye is managing it. She never gets sick..." Skye stated she was resting against the other couch watching Grace but moved over to Clint giving him a hug. "Natasha." She greeted smiling at her. "Have you heard from mom? She was asking for her before she fell asleep." Skye said and Natasha and Clint shared a look with each other just as Maria turned up. She ended up moving Grace on the couch so that she was lying on her instead. Natasha was still looking at Grace's wings. Sure she had seen them before but it was still shocking to see a 10year old with wings sprouting from her shoulder blades. "Is mom okay?" Skye asked noting there was tension amongst the adults in the room.

"She is on her way home, but it will be a few hours before she is here." Maria stated looking at Clint who was kneeling down next to the couch he placed his hand on her forehead.

"Still warm." He noted

"The air in the room is unchanged though."

"Could be the sedative." Clint countered considering that she had her wings out.

"Does she know there is a sedative in the tea?" Natasha asked

"She was out of it when Yeye gave it to her she probably didn't even realize." Skye stated frowning at the adults. "You didn't answer my question is mom alright?" Skye asked looking at her siblings.

"We don't know Skye."

"Then shouldn't one of you be there to meet her?" Skye asked

"Nick told us to come here, he will meet her when she lands and Phil is with her. As far as we know she is not injured." Clint stated but Skye could tell he was being careful with his wording.

"It has been an hour her fever has still not broken. We should take her to the farm." Clint stated looking to Maria who was still sitting on the couch. Natasha was up with Skye in her room as Clint looked from Maria to Yeye. "I will get word to Nick...do you think she will need a doctor?" He asked, they all knew Grace's feeling towards doctors.

"I know someone that we can ask." Maria stated and shared a look with Clint who gave her a nod.

"Yeye, do you want to inform Skye and Nat we are heading to the farm." Clint said watching as Maria moved from the couch helping Clint pick up their sister, even though she was ten and tall she was still very light in weight but when her wings were out like this, Maria ended up wrapping a blanket around her making sure they were hidden.

"It will do."

"You go get in the car, you will sit with her." Clint said, out of all the May children Grace got along best with Maria as Clint got along best with Skye. Maria nodded grabbing her bag and headed to the car with Clint following behind Natasha ended up grabbing his bag and stopping the door from slamming shut from the wind. He shared a look with her before moving to the car. Once he placed her inside and Maria had a hold of her he fiddled in his bag pulling out a small pouch.

"What are you doing?" Maria asked as she saw her brother inject something into Grace. And as he did Grace who had begun to stir once again relaxed into a deep sleep.

"Just in case." He said handing her the pouch. She frowned but took it anyway and putting it beside her. Yeye was going to drive the second car with Skye so they followed behind Clint who was driving with Natasha in the passenger seat heading to the airfield to take a plane to their farm.

May and Coulson turned up at the farm with Nick well into the early hours of the morning. Natasha was up and greeted them noticing the look in May's eyes but saw the determination in her posture.

"In her room, still sleeping. Maria is with her."

"The fever?"

"It broke two hours ago. Clint and Bobbie placed a drip in her arm."

"Bobbie?" May asked

"Bobbie Morse...took the news well. She is asleep in the guest room. Seeming Grace had a fit we thought it best Bobbie should stay."

"How?"

"Biomedical degree and advanced first aid training by law she is a fully qualified paramedic." Natasha stated reassuring her that she knew what she was doing.

"Skye?"

"In her room asleep." Natasha replied to which May nodded before heading to her daughters room. When she was gone Natasha looked at Phil and Nick waiting for an explanation. May entered the room and whispered reassurance to Maria who had woken up at her entrance before May made her way over to the bed before freezing. Grace was sound asleep with Maria curled around her protectively holding her against her front. Maria looked like she was going to move but May stopped her.

"You stay with her. I just came to check on her." May said the trauma of what she did still fresh in her mind.

"Mom you Okay?" Maria asked making Melinda blink back those thoughts and push them down deep. She then saw the iv bag and followed it down to her arm.

"Her wings are still out?"

"Yes, I am being careful."

"I know you are...stay with her Maria...I-I can't right now." May said after making sure she was alright she ended up walking out of the room and back the way she had come. She did not stop though she walked out the door leaving a clearly obvious worried Phil and a slightly more subtlety worried Nick and Natasha.

"Mel?" Phil followed her out but she had gotten in the car and went to drive off not before Natasha managed to get in the car.

"Get out."

"Going somewhere? You're not going alone. You can drive all you like and I won't ask any questions but right now I am not leaving you." Natasha stated she knew that look. So May drove off with Natasha in the car.

In the morning Skye woke up surprised that Nick and Phil were there but not their mother. She was officially concerned... Grace woke up snuggled into Maria who was looking down at her. Seeming that she had ended up rolling over after May had left and snuggled into Maria clinging to her top.

"How are you feeling?" Maria asked once Grace got her bearings.

'What happened?' Graced asked back

"How are you feeling?" Maria asked again

'I cannot remember what happened? My back hurts.'

"Your wings are out."

'Why?'

"You were sick, leave it in. It is pumping antibiotics into you." Maria said stopping her from pulling out the iv.

'Do not like doctors.'

"No doctors came." She reassured her, "you were sick Grace you needed medicine."

'How long have I been asleep?'

"Two days." Maria replied seeming that Skye had returned to their home with Yeye and Nick returned to work leaving Phil and Clint here as Coulson knew Melinda would want him here helping out and Bobbie was still there especially seeming that yesterday Grace had what seemed like a mini seizure. Maria stayed with her during the day and cuddled up to her at night it seemed that Grace preferred to cling to her front in this state.

'Mom?' Grace asked looking around and at this Maria froze she did not know what to say.

"She was here, but had to leave." Maria replied carefully. "How does your head feel? Tummy? Throat? Ears?"

'Head a bit dizzy, tummy...empty, throat dry, ears fine.'

"Do you think you are up for moving?" Maria asked

'Am I in a diaper?' She asked after moving to the side to prove she was ready to move. She turned a glare on her sister.

"Only way I was going to sleep next to you." Maria replied but had a teasing tone

'If I could talk I would be grumbling.' Grace signed before looking down as a wave of dizziness washed over her she laid down on her back only to sit up and she turned to look at her wings.

"What's wrong?" Maria asked sitting next to her she had to move as one of her wings almost struck her.

'Sorry.' She signed as a strange feeling washed over her she could feel the air in the room and felt how Maria moved, this was normal she could usually feel the presence of others in the same room as her and would focus on one thing to minimize the affect her power had to stop it bombarding her with feelings from everything around her how the smallest of movements sent a ripple of air that she could feel and pinpoint where it is from but right now was different. Right now she could feel everything around her but not just in the room, in the house she felt three others moving around in the lounge, she could feel the wind coming from the windows that were open in the rooms even the flapping of wings from a fly up the chimney. It was all crashing into her like waves pounding against a rock. 'Too much.' She signed trying to push it away only to snap her head to Maria as she ended up pushing her away. 'Sorry...too much...make it stop please.' She said pulling her legs up to her chest as she did her wings wrapped around her.

"Grace, listen to me. Focus on me. Please let me help you. Feel how each breath I take in and out...the movement of my fingers as I brush them against the blanket. The feeling of this..." she said as she ran her fingers across her right wing brushing carefully across the feathers it sent a shiver down her spine as she focused on what Maria was saying trying block out the other feelings. The noises coming to her across the sound waves in the air only focusing on Maria's voice. Maria had moved closer still so that her hand ran against her bare back under her shirt up and down her spine. She felt her wings relaxing enough that she could see, Maria sitting next to her Grace ended up jumping onto her pulling her right into a hug her head pressing into her shoulder she felt herself shake. She did not want to let go even when she felt someone else enter the room.

"She alright?" Clint asked

"She is now, I think." Maria replied noting that Grace ended up holding onto her tighter. "Think you are ready to try again?" Maria asked still running her hand up her back. Grace shook her head, she did not want to leave, she did not want to move. Right now it was like Maria was her anchor and she was scared that if she let go everything will overpower her and push her away.

"Bobbie wants to come and check her over if she is alright with it." Clint asked but at the mention of this name she did not know she shook her head again clinging tighter to Maria's top.

"Bobbie is a friend Grace. She and I work together." Maria said making Grace move back so she could sign.

'Like Nat and Clint?'

"Almost she is part of my team. I don't think anyone could be like Nat and Clint."

'Mom and Phil.' Grace signed and at this Maria and Clint choked back a laugh, and were highly amused. 'What is funny?' Grace asked but Maria and Clint didn't answer so she pouted. 'I want a shower.'

"Bobbie first...please?" Maria asked making Grace sigh.

'Fine.' Grace signed back but seemed to move closer to Maria as Clint left to get Bobbie. Bobbie entered and Grace actually opened her mouth. 'You are beautiful?' Grace stated in that child innocence.

"Thank you. You are too."

'No I am cute, you are beautiful.' Grace said

"You were right she is adorable." Bobbie said looking at Maria who nodded her head. Bobbie then began to examine her, she noticed how Grace seemed to tense at this and seemed to cling tighter onto Maria.

'You said no doctors.' Grace signed to Maria

"Bobbie is not a doctor but has had medical training." Maria replied "she isn't going to hurt you." Maria added "she is wanting a shower." Maria told her

"She can have one, but she has to leave the line in her arm. You might want to be in there with her."

'Hungry.' She signed happy that she was allowed to have a shower

"I will get Phil to make us something." Clint said as Maria and Bobbie helped her to the bathroom. Grace was not happy that by the time she walked to the bathroom she was dizzy and tired.

"You good?" Maria asked noting that her grip on her arm seemed to tighten as more weight was put on it. Grace nodded before getting undressed, Maria was kind of grateful that Bobbie was with her helping her get Grace ready for her shower as it seemed too much effort for the 10 year old.

"You are going to get wet you know that yes?" Bobbie asked

"Why?"

"Considering that you are practically holding her up. Maybe a bath..."

"No baths." Maria interrupted her considering that they had only tried to give her a bath once and that led to a pretty big melt down. She still would not have a bath even though it had been five years.

"Ok. You get her in the shower then when she is done you can get changed while I help her get dressed. If that would be alright with her."

'Ria trusts you, and you are not a doctor good enough for me.' Grace signed as Maria helped her in the shower. She ended up holding her steady as she washed herself. Maria had to wash her back mainly because she still had her wings out.

"Your wings are still out."

'Can't put them back in. Hurts to try.' Grace signed back as she washed the shampoo out of her hair. Bobbie helped her get dressed as Maria left to get changed.

'What is wrong with me?' Grace signed after Maria was gone.

"Your powers are evolving, at the same time you get a viral infection." Bobbie stated

'So I got sick like every other kid and it makes my powers evolve?' Grace asked scrunching up her face in thought. 'I can't even get sick right?' She huffed as Bobbie helped dry her hair.

"Any more dizziness?"

'No, I am tired though. But hungry I want food.' She signed and this made Bobbie smirk.

"Then let us go to the kitchen." Bobbie said helping her walk to the kitchen. The smell of food was strong and amazing Grace picked up her speed. "Easy you don't want to tire yourself too much." Bobbie said keeping pace with her. She grabbed her to steady her as a dizzy wave hit her.  
She sat down at the table drinking the chicken noddle soup Coulson had made and nibbles on the toast before moving over to the couch and cuddling into Maria as she started reading her a book. One of the chapter books that was how she ended up falling asleep again.

They stayed on the farm for a week mainly because Grace could still not put her wings away. Her other symptoms were gone and she felt fine. Even went outside and flew for a bit, while testing her powers. When she returned home she was happy when she moved through the house she saw Yeye in the kitchen and went over and hugged him.

'Is mom here?'

"She is in here room, wait Grace leave her for now. You can help me make dinner." He said

'I want to see mom.' She signed but stayed in the kitchen and began helping him. Maria shared a look with him as Clint left to talk with Skye who was in her room. When she was finished helping him she ran out of the kitchen heading to her mother's room, the door was closed so she knocked and waited for a response. She could sense her mother moving around in the room so she knocked again and waited for her to come to the door. She opened the door and Grace grinned up at her moving in to hug her. Something was wrong the hug felt wrong. She stepped back searching her mother's face for what was wrong but it was blank and showed no emotion.

'What is wrong?' Grace signed to her now concerned.

"Nothing is wrong Grace."

'I helped Yeye make dinner. Will you come and read with me?'

"Not now, maybe later." May replied bending down and kissing her on the head before stepping back. "I am glad you are feeling better." She said before closing the door. Grace stood there for two minutes just looking at the door before turning and going to her room where she found Clint and Skye on the bed talking. Grace ran over to them and climbed on the bed hugging Skye happy that Skye hugged her back. She was worried about their mother and was not the only one.

The days turned to weeks which turned to years. May had been there but not fully there she had put distance between her kids even though she was now working in admin. Maria and Clint had been busy with work and their own lives leaving Skye and Grace at home. Skye was becoming more distant, locking herself in her room spending most of her time on her computer leaving Grace spending most of her time with Yeye cooking. Skye was 17 when she decided she wanted to go into SHIELD she ended up talking with Nick about it and he agreed so she went to stay with Maria so that Maria could teach her what she would need to know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Family Matters CHAPTER 5**

6 years later...Battle of New York.

Maria was internally freaking out. Clint was brainwashed by an alien out there somewhere and Nick was relying on an out of the box solution to fix it. After everything that was happening she couldn't stop the smirk at Phil's reaction to meeting Captain America and the quick glances he kept sending him. He moved over to her as Nick talked to Steve and Bruce with Natasha in the background.

"How are you holding up?" He asked quietly making her tense as she looked back at him.

"I want to call her, she deserves to know."

"Why haven't you?"

"Nick has her running things at the Triskelion." Maria replied looking over the tablet in her arms.

"Skye?"

"Undercover."

"He will be fine."

"I really want to punch him. Maybe empty a mag into him." Maria said looking back at Phil who gave a small smile.

"We have him. Germany not really hiding." Maria stated giving it to Nick who sent Steve and Natasha to Germany.

They caught Loki but no Clint, Thor shows up after Stark and they rejoin them on the Carrier. As they sat at the table discussing what to do next and what to do with Loki Maria found herself getting agitated even though she did not show it. Then Thor made the made the comment about Loki being his brother and of Asgard so deserving more care in tone she had some more nasty words than calling him crazy. When Natasha pointed out that he killed people Thor's comeback about how he was adopted. She really wanted to punch him at that remark she shared a look with Natasha and the message was clear, calm down. So Maria went over to some other agents and barked out orders. They moved down to the lab leaving Maria in charge on the bridge. She already had enough of Tony's remarks and was glad to see him leave. She looked around as the ship jerked to the side and alarms went off they were under attack. Clint...

Hulk was gone, Thor was gone, Loki was gone but Clint was back and Coulson was dead. It was a good thing she was sitting when Nick stated that over the coms.

Before she got the chance to talk to her brother he was flying off with Natasha and Steve and it was up to her to get the ship back in working order so that she could give them back up if they need it.  
Aliens invaded New York...she was freaking out not only was her brother fighting with her sister (Natasha was like an older sister) but also her younger sister lived in New York and Maria could do nothing about it but watch on screens as the battle unfolded.

The Avenger had done it...Thor, Hulk, Captain America, Ironman, Black Widow and Hawkeye had done it. They had beaten the aliens and Loki, stopped the nuke that the World Council had sent to New York and the fight was over. As far as she could tell Clint looked alright on the screen as was Natasha but her worry for Grace did not let go. She looked at Nick and he nodded so she left the bridge to a secure room and pressed a button on her watch making all the surveillance in the room be disabled she pulled out her phone and called her sister on video call. Finally it connected and Grace's face came into view.

"Are you okay?" Maria asked right away.

'Did that seriously happen? Did Aliens seriously invade New York, was that Clint and Nat? Are they alright?'

"Grace are you okay?"

'I am fine, good thing I was at home instead of at work. Not near the battle saw it on tv. Mom? Skye?'

"Fine they are fine."

'Who? Maria who?' Grace asked

"I need to talk to mom."

'Phil?' Grace asked picking up on what she wasn't saying Maria always knew Grace was smart, sometimes she was too clever.

'Get in contact with Clint.' Maria signed. "I have to go, I will get in contact when I can." Maria ended the call she sat back in the chair before pulling her mask back up and walking out the door and once again heading to the bridge.

The debriefings took place and it was a nightmare of its own. Maria had to admit that threatening the world council was probably not the smartest idea but they did send a nuke to the city where her family was. She was so busy with SHIELD she didn't get the time to grieve for Phil or speak with her mother. It hit her hard when everything calmed down and she was allowed to leave the carrier she headed back to Washington DC to comfort her mother.

Clint couldn't believe it, being brainwashed by a god or alien as it was. Couldn't believe that aliens invaded New York. Couldn't believe that they had fought them and won. But the one thing he couldn't believe over everything that had happened over the last 24 hours was that Phil Coulson was dead, his friend, his father figure and it was all his fault. Natasha was with him, she never left him alone after they had won the fight and had their shwarmmer, once Thor left with Loki and the avengers went their own separate ways part of him wanted to head to Washington to comfort his mother but he couldn't face her. It was his fault he was dead that is why he sat at a bar drinking scotch. Natasha sat beside him making sure he did not do anything stupid but right now he didn't care if he did anything stupid. The bar stool beside him moved and someone sat next to him he turned to shout at them to move but froze and blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

'You look like shit.'

"What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" Clint asked looking around before focusing on her again.

'You ignore my calls, I was worried.'

"Grace I am not in the best place right now. You should go...definitely go as you are underage." Clint stated taking another drink.

'Only way I am leaving is with you.' Grace signed back

"This might be the alcohol talking but did you just sign what I think you did?" He asked taking the glass only to stop as Grace placed a hand on his arm stopping him from taking a drink. Clint looked at her, really looked at her.

'Come on.' Grace signed pulling him up and off the chair towards the door.

"Hey I was not done." Clint said but Natasha was walking behind him after settling the bill. "Where are we going?" He asked as he somewhat stumbled. Seeming Grace was helping him walk she didn't sign back at him. She ended up taking him to her apartment where she ended up cooking for him before making him go to sleep it off.

'How are you doing?' Grace signed to Natasha once Clint was passed out on her bed.

"It is an adjustment. What about you?"

'I am glad he has you watching his back.'

"Not what I asked." Natasha pointed out and watched as Grace washed the dishes before sighing.

'Phil was like a father to me, especially after...after Bahrain. He was there...I know your job is dangerous and at any moment I could be getting that call saying one of you is gone. I understand why you do it, I just...He is gone.' She signed shrugging making Natasha really look at her looking for signs that she might be putting on a false pretense but Natasha couldn't tell. She could see that she was affected but she seemed more worried than anything. 'He blames himself right?'

"Yes."

'He shouldn't.'

"Told him that, but he won't believe me."

'There is only one person that he will listen to. She is currently in DC doing the same thing he is.' Grace said

"Have you spoken to her?" Natasha asked she was worried for Melinda but has been busy with Clint.

'Maria is with her, Skye is too.'

"You stayed here?"

'Someone has to look out for you two.'

"I have Clint if you want to head to her."

'Who has you?' Grace asked her

"I do not..."

'Phil was your family as much as mine. He was your handler and friend.'

"He was." Natasha agreed and felt that pit in her stomach stir the one where she usually keeps her buried feelings locked away. The feelings for Clint and the May's also Nick and Phil. Grace was right but right now Clint needed her more. "What have you been up to, I have not spoken to you in a while." Natasha asked deciding it best to change the topic, Grace was 20 years old and was really intuitive she really did not want a therapy session with the girl she sees as a younger sister. No she did not want to unravel her feelings.

'Saving the world is a good excuse. Been busy with work.'

"Chef right?"

'Yeah, a small restaurant on Queens. Head chef.'

"That is amazing Grace."

'You should stop by when things settled down.'

"Maria said something about co-owning it." Natasha asked remembering the conversation she had several months ago.

'Jason...Yeah, took a chance on me. But after I cooked for him he agreed. He is young himself and inherited the restaurant from his mother after she passed away. We have the menu but you can request the chef's surprise where I choose for the person. Works quite well, have not had any complaints so far. Jason handles the business side of it and leaves the cooking to me. The staff are amazing but it is hard sometimes, I need one of the servers with me that knows sign language, I have taught them basics to do with food and what is on the menu but...'

"Well I will definitely have to stop by. I have a feeling I may be a regular." Natasha stated knowing what she was getting at, she has never let the need to sign get in the way of what she wanted still didn't mean that it was not frustrating sometimes.

'Bring Clint, he has yet to see it.' Grace smiled

"Of course."

'So Captain America?'

"Surprised you did not ask about Tony Stark."

'Skye is more his fan than me. Captain America is he really...you know.'

"He is something alright. A good leader, a good man."

'Did Phil...Did he meet him?' Grace asked with hesitation

"He did, I was not there when he first met him but he kept sending him these small looks of awe whenever he thought no one was watching."

'How was Ria?'

"She is a very commanding presence."

'Has to be she is level nine now.'

"How much does she tell you?" Natasha asked

'Everything to do with her, nothing classified though. Not what she does for specific missions just small things. She finds I am a very good listener.'

"Did she tell you about the initiative?"

'The one Nick made? The Avengers? Yeah but for a different reason.'

"Nick wanted you on it?"

'Yeah, but I don't want to fight. Why I didn't join SHIELD. I cook it is what I like to do. I am a chef not a spy or warrior. You mom Ria and Clint taught to defend myself because of those after me. Joining a team like that put in the headlights not my thing. Though Skye and I did dream of it. Being a hero, she even designed me a costume.'

"She still have the designs?" Natasha asked

'Don't know.' Grace shrugged and both she and Natasha began a game of chess.

**AN: SO what do you think? Feel free to leave a review. Until next time thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Family Matters CHAPTER 6**

Clint and Natasha stayed with her for three days in New York, by now the clean up was well under way and Grace ended up going into work leaving Nat and Clint in her apartment. She was surprised that they were still there when she returned they managed to convince her to go to DC with them to see their other family mainly because Maria called and was worried about their mother. Skye was also wanting to see Clint.

Phil's funeral happened and it was a mission to get Melinda to go. There were other agents there including the Avengers. Grace looked around the stoic faces of the agents hating that her family could not be together to comfort one another. She stood back from Maria who was next to their mother as their cover was rookie and SO so it was natural for her to be seen together. Natasha and Clint also could have been next to her as old team mates but they stood with Tony, Bruce and Steve. Pepper Potts was there also as she was friends with Phil. Grace stood at the back not wanting to get anyone's attention as was Skye mainly because she was still on assignment. The two of them met each other's gaze before looking back at the priest and agent who was talking about Phil. Grace had enough she turned around and walked away, what they were saying was not true and she couldn't take it. They did not know Philip J Coulson the way she did. She felt eyes on her as she walked away but she didn't look back. Natasha was the one that pointed out May to Steve as he asked who was his next in line. She told him that Melinda May was his partner and he moved over to her offering his condolences and handed her his trading cards. With Tony's help he found a set and replaced the ones that were ruined by the blood stains he had signed them. May nodded her head not showing her emotions barely keeping the tears back. This however was the final straw after Steve finished was when she took her leave. Maria sharing a concerned look with Natasha and Clint before following after her, it being clear she will stay with her if they checked on Skye and Grace. Clint looked around the group of people he found Skye standing at the back still looking at the headstone of Phil's.  
He checked his phone as he felt it vibrate making him look at it and searched the crowd. He shared a look with Natasha who was looking at him with concern (Clint knew her well enough to decipher her reactions) so he forwards the message to her as she checked it she nodded before walking off.

"Where is Red going?" Tony asked looking at Clint bringing his attention to him.

"She doesn't like funerals." Clint replied undoing his tie before looking back at the tombstone he moved over to it placing an arrow next to it, wrapped around the arrow was a tie. He moved over to a car getting in and driving off. Skye already in the car.

Natasha tracked Grace down to a park bench looking up at the Washington monument. She ended up sitting down next to her as they looked up at the monument.

"You alright?" She asked

'Lies.' Grace signed angrily but turned away from Natasha making her frown. They sat in silence for a while Natasha leaving her with her thoughts.

"We should head back, we are having our own ceremony. The others need you." She said knowing that this will make Grace head home. She saw her shoulders sag before getting up and both of them walked down the road splitting up heading to their own cars.  
Grace looked around the room; Nick, Yeye, Clint, Natasha, Skye and her mother were in the room each one grieving in their own way. Maria was beside her making sure she was fine as she was in the kitchen cooking them dinner.

"It is alright to grieve Grace." Maria said but Grace shook her head looking down at the vegetables she was cutting her hands stopped.

'I can't grieve. I grieve I let go. I let go I loose control. I can't grieve.' She signed before picking up the knife and expertly cuts it.

"We can make a trip to the farm." Maria pointed out.

'You are going back to work no? I have work to go back to? Clint and Nat are  
going to the Tower. Skye will be staying with mom for a while. No time to go to the farm'

"We will make time Grace, you deserve to let loose."

'I am fine. Help me with this or leave me.' Grace signed back so Maria knowing how Grace likes her kitchen decided to leave her as she did not want a lecture on cooking today. As always the food was amazing and they spent the evening talking of Phil. Maria and Natasha made drinks for everyone after Nick left as he had to get back to the office. Leaving the May family (Natasha was included in the May family) to have hot chocolate or tea in May and Yeye's case. May sat there and listened to Clint and Skye talk to each other about their most impromptu case that Phil got them out of trouble for. When her attention turned to Grace who looked startled as she sent a glare at Maria who was watching her. Natasha who was sitting next to her took her cup from her hand as Grace ended up falling asleep.

"What happened?" May asked

"She has been bottling it up. Hasn't allowed herself to grieve. Only way I can take her to the farm." Maria said

"We should all go." Natasha stated

"Don't you have work to get back to?" Melinda asked

"Nick will cover, besides we were only moving into the tower we can contact Stark pushing it back a few days. It would probably be a good thing the tower is still being rebuilt." Natasha stated speaking for herself and Clint.

"I don't have to go back for a while as long as I go back with footage of New York I will be fine." Skye said so it was agreed they were going to the farm.

Grace woke up in a bed as she looked around she recognized her room at their farm and sighed sitting up. She should have figured Maria would do something like this when she admitted what she had in the kitchen.

"Good you're awake, come on breakfast is ready then we were heading to the lake."

'We?'

"Yeah, the others are here. Yeye, Mom, Clint, Nat and Skye. Yeye made breakfast."

'You drugged me? Again?' Grace signed angrily she really hated it when her family did that. She caught on to their plans when she was younger with the tea. She still likes tea though she just has to make it herself.

"Only way to get you here. Was I right?"

'I have work. We all have work to get back to.'

"We sorted it. This will be good for you, but also us." Maria said

'You know one of these days that is not going to work on me.' Grace signed back but Maria only smiled.

"Family matters Grace, family matters." She said before walking out of her room leaving her to get up. She noticed that she was in pajamas and not the clothes she wore to the funeral.

After breakfast and their clean up Grace went and got dressed as the others got changed into their togs. They headed for the lake. There they spent the afternoon messing around and just being in each-others company. Skye and Clint ended up doing a competition that Natasha and Maria found entertaining. Natasha and Maria shared a concerned look as they saw Grace sitting up on the rocks, too high for them to go up to her. They were still outside when it started to rain forcing them to head back inside. Once they dried off and were in dry clothes they were in the lounge playing board games. Melinda looked over her kids, the mood was sullen but they were supporting each other and doing what they usually do being there for each other. Grace moved to the cupboard to get the next game when they heard the back door open and close. Melinda looked to Maria before she got up and went to see what happened. Maria looked at the board game on the ground and froze, before looking at the door.

"That was Phil's." Melinda said noting the Captain America comic on top of the game Grace had pulled down.

"Do we go after her?" Maria asked

"It is why we brought her here. Give her some time if she has not come back in half an hour we will go look for her." Melinda said bending down and picking up the comic.

Grace ran out of the door, not caring that it was raining she just needed some air. She felt her power build up within her and she couldn't stop her wings from coming out. Rain was getting in her eyes she had to keep wiping them so she could see. She wasn't wearing shoes so the grass was cold and wet against her feet, moving from grass to mud she kept running. Jumping in the air to get distance…why would they bring her here? She flapped her wings but had not flown in a while they were stiff and soon the familiar feeling of her back muscles burned before she landed next to the lake. Choking back a sob she began to cry, on her knees she looked up to the sky and screamed, all her frustrations all her pain all her sadness to the heavens. Given that she was mute her screams were silent but the gesture was there. She felt her powers unleash as she sent walls of air in every directions, the trees bending to her will, the water separating and the rain clearing for a second before she once again got wet. She dug her hand into the wet earth pulling on the grass her breathing heavy as the energy she used in that small show of power was draining. She sat there now soaked she remained their slowly getting numb from the rain. If she really wanted to she could put an air bubble up protecting her from the water but she didn't. She wanted the rain to wash away her feelings away her grief. She could still feel the pressure of the air around her, she could even feel her family still inside in the lounge. If she really focused she would be able to tell who was who and where they were, but she didn't. Instead she focused on the rain, millions of droplets rippling through the air in a dull repetitive motion. She had lost track of time just sitting there until she felt a familiar presence walking up behind her still she didn't turn around. She came and sat next to her, not saying anything but this didn't surprise Grace she rarely spoke. She turned to look and met her mother's brown eyes and an understanding passed between them. Grace ended up placing an air bubble over her keeping her dry as they sat there.

"You keep me dry but not yourself?"

'Already wet.' Grace signed back looking down at herself as her wings seemed to curl around her giving her some shelter from the onslaught of water.

"We all miss him."

'Do you know how he died?'

"He took on Loki, tried stopping him from escaping. So Nick says."

'I never told him.' Grace signed after a while of silence, May remained silent but knowing it did not always work with Grace she broke her silence.

"What?" She asked but already guessed what it was she was meaning

'That I loved him, he was a father…he'

"He knew." May said, and Grace had a feeling she wasn't just meaning her declaration. She still had hope that they would have gotten together, she wisely chose not to mention that.

'We should get back.' Grace said getting up pulling her mother up surprised that she ended up pulling her in for a hug. They stood there in the rain by the lake hugging each other in comfort and Grace cherished it. As they walked back to the house she dried herself off and when she stepped inside she was dry. Her mother shook her head in wonder, they had helped Grace develop her powers and practice with them but they did not really know the full capabilities of what she could do. They stayed at the farm for a week before they had to return to reality. Clint, Natasha and Grace ended up going back to New York. Maria and Melinda went to DC leaving Yeye and Skye who headed to LA it was time to head back to work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Family Matters CHAPTER 7**

One month later…

Clint was on the couch in the Avenger tower, he had just come back from doing a mission with Nat who was off doing who knows what when Steve came in.

"Hey Clint."

"Steve, I thought you were in DC?"

"Pepper has been helping me with catching up on a few things."

"Oh yeah your list, Nat told me about it. How is it going?"

"I have missed out on a lot of things. It is confusing." He replied

"We could watch a movie if you want? Or I don't know I can help you with something else." Clint said thinking that it might be weird watching a movie with him.

"I was actually heading out, wanted to look around Brooklyn."

"You have been there several times already." Clint pointed out.

"You keeping tabs on me?"

"No, just remembered you mentioning it. You okay man?"

"Yeah, sorry. A little paranoid."

"The life of a celebrity." Clint chuckled before leaning back in the couch.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked

"Relaxing man, taking the opportunity to do absolutely nothing." Clint grinned

"I can't do that." Steve said to which Clint shrugged

"Not many do."

"Clint." Natasha called out making Clint jump up and look at her as she entered.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go." She said and Clint wisely didn't question it but Steve looked confused.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"Been called in. Steve you are welcome to join us." Natasha stated but Steve shook his head and watched as they left leaving him with his thoughts on what to do. He decided to take a drive so went to the garage found his motorbike and drove off. He found himself walking one of the many busy streets of New York his cap pulled low of his face and his hands in his pockets he tried being discreet not to get attention. As he was walking down the street he bumped into someone stopping because he made her drop a bag full of groceries. He looked over the young woman in front of him all he saw was blonde hair as she bent down picking up her items.

"I am so sorry ma'am." He said bending down helping her to pick it up she looked up at him and he caught his breath. She was beautiful, her blue eyes held an intelligence in them that reminded him of Peggy. She took the small herb container from his hand and nodded her head at him as she stood back up. The bag expertly held with in her left arm she moved her right arm and made a gesture with it. He looked at her confused and he saw her sigh before mouthing 'thank you' to him before walking off. Steve watched as she expertly moved amongst the people before he could not see her anymore he sighed before continuing on his journey to who knows where.

Three weeks later Natasha was waiting next to the couch when Steve and Tony came out of the elevator talking.

"Hey Natasha." Steve greeted who nodded at him in return when Clint came from the other direction.

"Finally, you ready."

"Yeah, give me a minute." He said fixing his jacket

"You two have a date or something?" Tony asked

"Just dinner." Clint replied

"Really? I can give you a list of places."

"Thanks Tony but we already have a place." Clint said turning to Natasha, "how do I look?" he asked turning around giving her the full view.

"Very nice." Natasha said as they headed into the elevator they heard Clint compliment her as well.

"Tony what are you doing?" Steve asked as he immediately went and got his ipad.

"I am not missing this. Are you coming?"

"Where?"

"I knew there is something between those two. I am going for proof." Tony said getting into the elevator with Steve following mainly to keep Tony from disturbing them if he can.

They drove to a part of the city where they managed to track Clint and Natasha to a restaurant one that Tony had not been to before. They went in and scanned the crowd Tony locating them as Steve talked to the waiter that came to seat them.

"Oh we are with them." Tony said moving over to them before Steve could stop him. "Mind if we join you?" Tony asked standing at the table knowing that both of them knew they were there the moment they stepped in the doors.

"Really Captain you too?" Clint asked looking at Steve

"I tried stopping him." Steve apologized

"Well you are here now, so why don't you take a seat." Natasha stated looking at Clint and they had a silent conversation with their eyes.

"Have you ordered already?" Steve asked noting that they did not have a menu once he and Tony were seated and handed the menu. Before he even looked at it Clint grabbed his and Tony's waving the waiter of.

"Chef's special." Clint stated and the waiter nodded with a smile before walking off.

"What are you doing? I have needs." Tony started to talk when they were met by two other people. One a waiter another was dressed like a chef. She looked surprised to see Tony and Steve and shared a look with Clint.

'Is there any special requirements I need to know of?' She signed as the waiter beside her translated.

"No, except he will need big portions." Clint said pointing to Steve and she nodded her head turning to look at Steve. Before turning to Natasha,

'You want your usual or something else?' she signed but on this the waiter did not need to translate as he knew Natasha knew sign language.

"My usual." Natasha replied she nodded before walking off.

"Who was that?" Steve asked

"Our chef for tonight." Clint replied

"What is she making us?" Tony asked

"It's a surprise. That is what the Chef's special is she will come out ask if there is any specific requirements then would head back to the kitchen and make a meal for each individual."

"You have been here before?" Steve asked Natasha

"Yes, the food here is really good." She replied, but was watching him as he seemed lost in thought. "Everything alright?"

"I don't know how I feel about her picking my food, how will she know what I like? I mean she looks barely out of high school." Tony comments thinking Natasha was talking to him.

"Tony she is good." Natasha reassured him as Clint had gone tense but she was looking at Steve.

"She seems familiar." Steve stated trying to place where he had seen her. A waiter came to get their drink orders and left returning soon with their drinks.

"Place is packed." Tony states after taking a drink and looking around the room he noted that some of them were already eating and was eyeing the food. He had to admit it smelt good and the food he was seeing looked good.

Spaghetti homemade noodles with lamb meatballs and secret sauce with mint - Tony  
Medium rare sirloin steak flame grilled with potato bake and vegetables-Steve  
Cajun chicken styled burrito served with brown rice sundried tomatoes red onion and cheese-Nat  
Beef burger with cheddar cheese, onion, bacon, gherkins, lettuce, tomato served with oven baked fries.-Clint

Their food was brought out and Tony had to admit it was really good, the best spaghetti and meatballs he has had and looking around at the others he had to admit the food fit the person really well. Natasha and Clint started eating theirs and Steve looked at it curiously before starting on his.

"Okay I have to admit the kid can cook." Tony said once he had finished and looked around at the others. "Do they do group catering? Takeaway?"

"They do to go, I don't think they do private functions though you will have to ask the manager." Natasha replied as Clint got up and left.

"Where did Legolas go?" Tony asked but Natasha only shrugged choosing not to respond as she knew exactly where he went. Tony ended up paying and sending his compliments to the chef, he did ask the manager about private functions but they did not go to private functions but private functions could be held here at the restaurant if you booked out the place in advance. Tony ended up taking Pepper there on date night and several other times over the next couple of months the avengers would go there as a group to eat.

May could not believe Coulson was alive, Nick had brought him back she was furious at the same time as being over joyed at the news. One thing was certain she was going to have his back. She had gotten the team ready surprised that Nick was putting Grant Ward on the team as the specialist she was wanting Antoine Triplet or Bobbie Morse. She was getting ready on the bus before the others came in when there was a knock on the door making her turn to see Maria.

"You sure you are alright with this?" Maria asked, but sighed when she got a certain look from her mother. "Be safe please." She said hugging her knowing her room was secure enough she could hug her. Before she handed her a folder their first case.

"What is this?" she asked flipping through it a small frown appeared on her face. "She is reaching out?"

"Yes, you are to pull her out, but her cover is to remain intact. Coulson will want to bring her on as a consultant."

"Does she know?"

"No."

"She will be upset."

"No doubt about it."

"Why is she keeping her cover on the plane?" May asked and saw how her daughter looked down before looking back up to meet her eyes.

"Fury's orders." Maria replied planning on walking out but May grabbed her arm not letting her leave it at just that.

"Maria, is there something I need to know."

"Watch your back." Maria replied knowing she shouldn't have.

"Ward?" May asked as she had vetted Fitz and Simmons she did not want Ward but Nick made it so, leaving her to think that something was going on.

"Skye has been briefed."

"Just not about Coulson?"

"No, Nick thought it would be interesting for her to find out when she sees him."

"Nick can deal with her retribution than."

"Oh, I already told him that." Maria said before giving May another hug knowing that Coulson will be arriving soon. "I am just a phone call away, so is Clint." Maria said before walking out of her room and heading off the plane. The next one to visit her was Phil, he stood in the door way of the cockpit watching her do all the necessary checks.

"You ready for this?" Phil asked after a while of silence.

"No." May said to which Phil smiled before turning around and walking down to get some last minute supplies. When he returned in Lola he saw Grant Ward, Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons staring at him. As he walked Ward to his bunk May came to him with their new assignment…They were heading to LA.

The van in the alley had him suspecting on who it was they were going to get but when he opened the door and as she began to greet them with a snarky comment she froze in shock. Ward then placed a black bag over her head and they walked back to the car. Neither one talking as they drove back to the bus.

In the interrogation room Skye stared at the man she thought was dead, one question going through her head. How? She knew she had to stay in character but she seriously wanted agent Ward to leave so she could talk to him. They talked to her she replied with snark and attitude playing the role of a rebellious hacktivist that hated the shady government organizations like SHIELD that covers up the truth. She was not Skye May a level 7 agent she was Skye the hacker that grew up in the system and dislikes authority. She gave Coulson everything she had on Mike as she stood their staring at him still not believing that he was alive. Ward was passed out in the interrogation room so this gave them some time to talk oh Nick was going to get it, she already began thinking of ways to get him back for this. She knew why she was on the plane even happier now that she was back with Phil.

"Do the others know?" Skye asked

"Maria does."

"You need to tell the others." Skye said but before they could continue their conversation May had arrived back with Fitz and Simmons. Skye got to say her piece to her mother when the two of them took her van back to the alley, it did not end well. Mike turned up before they could resolve it, taking her with his son. She got into the secure system on the bus informing the others where she was but was cautious of Mike he was clearly losing it. Phil turned up with Ward and they managed to save the day. Mike was off to some SHIELD facility to work on his powers for good and Coulson took Skye to drop off Ace at his aunts.

"We never finished our conversation from before." Skye pointed out once they were alone.

"I will tell them." Phil said

"You don't get it Phil, we thought you were dead we had funeral for you. It nearly destroyed Clint and it broke mom. You need to tell them."

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"You talked of Clint and Mel, but what about you?"

"You were an idiot for facing Loki alone." Skye stated before he could respond or she could add anything else to it Ward rang informing them of an O84.

"How is Grace?" he asked as he flew them back to the plane

"I haven't spoken to her in a while. Last I heard she has some new fans of her cooking."

"Really, who?"

"The Avengers. I am kind of jealous she had met them before me." Skye said

"What aren't you saying?"

"Hm? Nothing."

"Skye, I know you. You have that same look you had when you stole the car."

"I did not steal it I borrowed it. Besides she told me in confidence I don't even think Clint or Ria know."

"Know what?"

"Look at that I see the plane. Back to me being Skye hacker extraordinaire." Skye said happy that the plane was up ahead.

It took Skye 9 months to get what she needed, why she was put on the plane in the first place. In that time their missions had been really interesting. Their plane hijacked, Simmons close encounter with death from an alien virus no one knew about. Her cover nearly being blown several times but her personal secret she had been keeping from her family came out when they came across Miles. Telling her mother she was looking into her biological parents was hard for her especially because Phil was in the room. She had been seeing the old version of her mother before Bahrain appear, she pulled a prank on Fitz. She had been letting her stay with her in the cockpit and talking with her there. She had not realized how much she had missed spending time with her mother, she even joined her in her tie chi sessions. She had been keeping in contact with Maria via encrypted emails keeping her updated and everything she had found was on a hard drive. She had spoken to her mother and Phil bringing them in and were talking with Maria and Nick via video chat coming up with a plan. Their plan was in motion…it was time to close the noose around Centipede (AN: Centipede are the bad guys in this story no hydra). They were in Italy following a 'lead' when things were turned on them and everything went south.

Skye was with Fitz heading to the computer systems in the building as May, Coulson and several other SHIELD agents stormed the place. May was with Ward keeping an eye on him. Victoria Hand was running it from the Hub as Maria and Nick were working it from the Triskelion. That was when the shooting started and the super soldiers turned up. Skye and Fitz had to work fast, getting into their systems they managed to shut down the super soldiers not without casualties. Skye then heard over the coms that Garret was getting away and she was the closes so she gave Fitz and icer and told him to keep digging before heading out the door and chasing Garret down. She found him as he was about to leave in his car shooting out the wheels making him turn to her.

"If it isn't Wards Rookie. I was his SO you know."

"I know." She said not lowering the gun.

"He told me about you, you know. He said you are not a good shot yet." Garret said grabbing his gun but before he could fire it Skye fired her gun aiming perfectly hitting him twice in the chest. She moved over to him kicking the gun out of his hand as he was taking his last breath.

"How?" he asked noticing the cold look in her eyes, one he has seen in many specialists but everything he had heard from Ward he was not seeing in this girl.

"Perhaps you have heard of my code name sparrow? We have you Garret, everything on you and your organization centipede." Skye said calmly as he exhaled his last breath. "Garrets down." Skye said over the coms but only received static interference she looked at the walls noting that they were concrete and sighed before going to head back to Fitz as she rounded the corner she was surprised to run into someone but before she could react she felt a burning sensation in her abdomen. Placing her hand down on it and removing it away she saw blood on her hand looking back at the man that shot her recognizing him as Ian Quin he grabbed her to hold her steady as she tried to gasp out a word he ended up shooting her again, point blank. Before dropping her to the ground he then stepped over her walking into the room that would lead to an exit. She tried to apply pressure on her stomach choking back a sob as it hurt. She wrote QUIN in blood next to her, "M-may?" She asked over the com unit but nothing. She pulled out her phone and dialed the first number on speed dial it was ringing when it click open. "h-help." Skye whispered before the phone dropped out of her hand.

"Skye. Skye what is going on?"

"Sh-shot, h-helpme." She said feeling herself loosing consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Family Matters CHAPTER 8**

May was busy fighting Ward, after he heard Garret was down he lashed out killing an agent, one Hand had sent her but she managed to disarm him they were now fighting hand to hand and he was not holding back. He was using every dirty tactic he could to best her, but there was a reason she was part of STRIKE team delta. She managed to knock him out after beating him up pretty badly not without consequence she knew she had at least a couple of bruised ribs if not broken and had a split lip. It was satisfying when he landed on the ground in a heap before she got him in restraints.

"We need to find Skye." Coulson said, he had his cellphone out and started running in the direction Skye said she was going. May handed Ward to another agent as she followed after him, the deeper the got into the building they past some other agents not sparing them a second glance they ran past the computer room.

"Fitz? Where is Skye?" Coulson asked

"She went after Garret, what is going on? It has been radio silence." Fitz asked clearly agitated

"The building is secure, where did she say she was going?"

"Down. Sector 3." Fitz said Coulson nodded this time he was the one following May as she ran down the corridor.

"No!" May shouted as she ran the last few steps falling to the floor.

"Oh god no." Coulson stated "We need a medical team stat." Coulson said through the coms he got a response mainly because he was talking to Maria on the phone and she relayed it through the coms.

"Coulson what is it?" Maria asked but Coulson didn't answer

"Coulson?"

"Jemma down here." Coulson called as Jemma and Bobbie came over to them dropping down to Skye, May was sitting their staring at her, holding her.

"Agent May." Jemma said needing her to move

"Melinda." Phil said pulling her up

"I can't loose her." May mumbled

"Get to work." Phil said as May watched them frozen and tense as Bobbie and Jemma got to work.

"Come on Skye stay with us." Bobbie mumbled as she applied pressure to the wound sharing a look with Jemma noting where she was shot Bobbie shook her head warning her not to mention it.

At a SHIELD medical facility in Switzerland…

May was in shock, she was staring at the door that leads to where Skye was, she was currently in surgery. Phil was watching her carefully as Simmons and Fitz sat on the chairs both of them looked ready to fall asleep. Bobbie was there also, mainly because Maria asked her to stay she was currently on the way with Nick. Maria had tried getting in contact with Clint but he was on a mission with Natasha undercover. She left a message for both of them, and thought about getting in contact with Grace but didn't not yet at least until they know how she is.

Four words, four words can change a life so very much. These four words shattered May's world. Nothing We Can Do. Nothing we can do? They were SHIELD and here the doctors were telling her they couldn't save her daughter. She couldn't respond…those four words took everything from her. She looked at the doors where Skye was down the hall. She heard Coulson talking to the doctor saying that they were her family she almost wanted to growl at that but still nothing. Her feet were moving on their own accord as they walked down to her she once again froze staring into the room seeing Skye hooked up to so many machines it took everything in her not to break down. She noticed that Coulson was standing back and Bobbie was keeping the others back, giving her time. She went into the room and Coulson stopped at the door.

"I can't lose her Phil."

"I know. Nick and Maria are here. I will go talk to them." He said leaving her to sit with her daughter. He went out heading back down the hall, he found Maria talking with Bobbie and he nodded his head and she took off down the hall. He went over to Nick making it clear he wanted to talk to him.

Nick knew what was coming…when he heard what had happened to Skye and where she was shot. He knew the outcome. He didn't say anything to him instead he walked down the hall towards the room Skye was in, there was only meant to be two people at a time but the nurses weren't going to say no to the director.

"May." He said looking at her, he did not like to see Skye their on the bed hooked up to life support machines.

"You brought some?" May asked knowing what Nick was asking.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked as the three of them in the room all knew of the possible side effects.

"Yes, I can't lose her." May said so Maria closed the door and Nick ended up injecting it into Skye. They all sat tense as they waited to see what would happen. Skye seemed to spike then the machines blaring and nurses came running in as they tried to stabilize her. It seemed like Skye was coding for several minutes and it looked like they were losing her until her vitals levels out and her stats improved. Her body relaxed in the bed and her heartbeat came back stronger than before. May released a breath one she had been holding since Nick injected her with the GH 325.

2 weeks later

Skye was improving each day, enough that they could move her back to the bus. The day she was being moved she had a surprise visit from Clint, Natasha and Grace who had snuck onto the SHIELD base. They couldn't visit for long, but they each wanted to make sure she was alright. It being clear that Ian Quin had made not just SHIELD's most wanted but also Barton and Romanoff's number 1. Before Grace left though Skye grabbed her arm stopping her from leaving… She knew it took a lot of courage for her to enter the hospital to visit her and she was grateful she did for her.

"We will talk about what you told me. We have Christmas at the farm."

'That is another month away.'

'I know. But I want to hear everything.'

'Get better and we will see.' Grace signed before leaving her.

Skye was over bed rest, not only was Jemma on her case but also May and Coulson they were all smothering her. She was taking it easy as the doctors ordered but she was finding herself getting very board.

"Hey Skye so we have a consultant coming in." Jemma said she and Fitz had finally gotten over the fact that Skye had lied to them, that she was a fully trained SHIELD agent and was level 7. She has had plenty of time to make up for it. She looked up from her laptop, she was allowed back in her room and was happy to be there, moving from her room to the bathroom to the lounge and back.

"Who?"

"I don't know. Coulson said Commander Hill had sent them."

"Them? You get a name?"

"No he said it was a surprise."

"How many consultants do you know?"

"I don't know, what about you, I mean you are level 7."

"I can only think of Stark but I don't think it is him. Oh god what if it is the avengers?" Skye said slightly fan girling.

"Avengers? Really could it be them?"

"I don't know. Was Coulson freaking out? Did he seem nervous or anxious?"

"I don't know he shouted it out to me before heading to the cockpit." Jemma said

"Did he say how long?"

"Within the hour."

"Need to get changed into something better than this." Skye said making Jemma smile

"I need to clean the lab." Jemma said running down running past Bobbie who stuck her head around the door to see Skye getting up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, gotta get changed. Expecting company. Do you know who is coming?"

"Can't say that I do, but I think you got Jemma's hopes up."

"You heard?"

"Yeah."

"Well, they are the only consultants I can think of that will be a surprise for us from Maria." Skye said and saw Bobbie smirk. "You do know don't you?" Skye asked but Bobbie walked away. "Bobbie!" after she got changed she closed her door and grabbed her phone she dialed the number why not get the answer from the person that is behind them.

"Skye, what can I do for you?"

"Who did you send?" Skye asked

"I told Coulson it is a surprise."

"You know I don't like surprises."

"You will like this one."

"Is it the Avengers?"

"Goodbye Skye."

"Wait Ria don't hang up."

"What?"

"Have you spoken to Grace lately?"

"Not lately. Why?"

"She hasn't answered my calls. Or texts. Or emails. I don't want to worry mom."

"I will reach out."

"Thanks, and I bet it is the Avengers." Skye said but her sister hung up on her, Skye sighed sending another text to Grace before going out of her room and moving to the lounge closing the door behind her she sat on the couch.

She heard the quin jet land on the plane before she was greeted by Fitz and Simmons from the lab they excitedly looked at the stairs. Skye felt kind of bad for getting their hopes up.

"Honey I am home!" A voice shouted from the top of the stairs making Skye smile as she recognized the voice.

"Hope you brought the good stuff." Skye called back and grinned as she heard laughter filter down to them.

"Skye who?" Jemma asked but froze as they saw who descended the stairs

"Agent Romanoff, Barton…" Skye greeted and froze as a third person followed them, of course she recognized them but still could not believe she was seeing them here on the bus.

"Rodgers." Clint informed her smirking at her reaction as she looked behind him hoping to see if she was going to meet her idol. "No Stark." Clint said

"No chance for a hack off than. Guess I will have to settle with my second favorite avenger. Natasha how are you?"

"You wound me Skye, really?"

"Skye you know Agent Barton and Romanoff?"

"They helped train me, so yeah."

"Still getting in trouble?" Clint asked

"I may have something cooking. You want in?"

"No." Melinda said coming into the room nodding her head at Natasha and Steve. "Barton this plane is in one piece and everything is in place. Do not mess it up. I do not need you two starting another prank war."

"Us Mellie? Never. Boy scouts honor."

"You were never a boy scout." May retorted, "Skye that goes for you too."

"Me? You…I…, fair enough." Skye said not being able to think of a decent excuse or comeback. "Why are you here?"

"I asked them to." Coulson said coming into the room, their reactions were pretty good. Natasha stormed over to him slapping him hard across the cheek before she pulled him in for a hug.

"Don't ever do anything that reckless again." She whispered as they hugged seeming she was the first to overcome her shock. Clint was frozen just staring at him.

"You died." Steve said

"I have a lot to explain." Coulson began

"We saw your cards, covered in blood." Steve continued

"I did die."

"We went to your funeral." Steve added

"I killed you." Clint whispered, Skye, May and Natasha were watching him with concern

"Clint." Phil said stepping forward but stopped as Clint stepped back he looked down before looking up he launched himself at Coulson and attacked him in a hug. Phil stepped back under the assault only just managing to remain standing.

"I am so sorry Phil, so sorry." Clint said

"So did you not die?" Steve asked after giving Clint some time

"No I did die, Loki did kill me. But there was too much paperwork for me to stay dead…no? Nick couldn't just let me go I guess." Phil said

"I am glad you are alright sir, Why tell us now?"

"I had to tell you because I figured you would want on this. Skye the file." Coulson said to which Skye nodded moving to the communication center and returned with a three folders handing one to each of them.

"This can't be real?" Steve said as he looked through the file.

"It is, we checked it twice." Coulson stated

"Bucky?"

"Barnes? As in Howling Commando?" Clint asked Phil who nodded again.

"Where is he?"

"Skye?" Coulson stated leaving this to her.

"Quin has him…I have been trying to track him…but it will take time." Clint noticed that she didn't like the fact the Quin got away, hell he didn't like it. He shared a looked with Natasha who nodded.

"Make a route for New York, we need Stark for this." Natasha stated looking at Phil he looked down before nodded. That was when she realized there was also one other person in New York that may not know he is alive. She looked to May who gave a small shake of her head stopping her from bringing it up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Family Matters CHAPTER 9**

May was in the cockpit heading for New York when the door opened she was not surprised to see Natasha enter and claim the copilot seat.

"How are you holding up?" Natasha asked

"Skye is doing better."

"Not what I asked. You and Grace both do that." Natasha added. "Speaking of I take it she does not know?"

"No, we were planning on doing it at the farm on Christmas but then Skye decrypted that information about Bucky…changed our plan."

"You need to tell her." Natasha stated

"Phil will."

"Then it is a good thing we are going to New York."

"How is she?" May asked

"Been busy with work, she has a new fan of her cooking."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Stark. He orders from her regularly."

"What aren't you saying?" May asked

"You will have to talk to her if you want that answer." Natasha replied with a smirk.

"Have you met him?" May asked figuring out what she wasn't saying.

"Damn you are good." Natasha mumbles

"So you have met him." May stated, "Is she happy?"

"Yes. I am going to go and annoy Coulson or Skye." Natasha said getting up and leaving before May got a name out of her.

They arrived in New York and had a similar reunion with Stark and Banner who were at the tower then when Pepper came down after being informed by Jarvis it was a tear felt moment. When their reason for coming was revealed Tony jumped right into it, agreeing to help in any way he could.

"Skye you will be working with Tony on locating him." Coulson stated to which had Tony looking at her as if he was assessing her.

"You hack?" he asked

"I hacked SHIELD twice from my van with a laptop I won in a beat." Skye shrugged making him look at her with respect.

"No physical connection?"

"Nope." Skye said

"You – Me, hack off." Tony said

"No." Coulson said thinking this was probably a bad idea introducing these two he looked to May for support.

"Come on AC ten minutes that's all I ask." Skye asked "It will help get me prepared to find Quin." Skye said looking at him with pleading eyes. "This is Tony Stark."

"Ten minutes you say?"

"All I need." Skye agreed nodding her head looking at him he again turned to May.

"You want to chime in here?"

"You told them to work together." May said

"So we can't hack into Stark Industries or SHIELD where should we hack?" Skye asked knowing that SI Tony will have the advantage and SHIELD she will have the advantage.

"There is a satellite passing over New York as we speak high encryptions first one in wins."

"Deal." Skye said pulling out her laptop, Tony looked at it and frowned.

"Oh no, can't have that." He said leaving the room surprising everyone when he returned he was carrying two laptops top of the line Stark issued. "To make it fair, both of these have the same set up." Tony said making Skye nod taking the laptop in awe.

"Banner, I put 50 on Skye." Clint said looking at him who was next to him, he seemed baffled but nodded his head they shook hands. Before he repositioned himself next to Natasha.

"Alright, you both ready?" Jemma asked both of them nodded. "Jarvis and Fitz will be the judges, Mr Stark you cannot use Jarvis." Jemma stated but he waved her off knowing the rules. "Ready set go." Jemma stated and both of them started their hacking. Jemma was keeping time as the nine minute mark rolled around Skye yelled in triumph.

"Holy shit this belongs to the world security council." Skye stated turning to Stark who was reading over her shoulder.

"How did you get in?'

"I have mad skills." Skye replied before getting out of the satellite and looking up at Tony.

They had been at the tower for a week searching for Ian Quin, Skye had just left the lab planning on spending the day away from a screen at least for a little while she needed to get another perspective.

"Hey Skye where are you off to?" Clint asked from the couch he was in the middle of a dart competition with Natasha both from the couch.

"Planning on going out for some food." Skye replied sharing a look with him.

"Cool I will join you." He said getting up with Natasha

"You don't have to." Skye said making Cling look at her with suspicion.

"Is there a reason you don't want me to?" He asked

"No, no reason." Skye replied a little too quickly.

"Right let's go then." Clint said leading the way onto the elevator. They drove to the restaurant that Grace worked at and got out of the car.

"It's closed. Is it usually closed?" Skye asked looking at Clint and Natasha both wearing a frown.

"No."

"When was the last time you spoke with her?" Skye asked

"When we visited you." Clint replied sharing a look with Natasha.

"We can go to her place." Natasha stated so they agreed heading to her apartment. Natasha had a key so let them in only to find that she was not home. The three of them looked around to see if they could find any indication of where she might be.

"Looks like she hasn't been home in a while." Clint stated noting the expired milk in the fridge and knew that if she was here she would never leave expired food in there.

"She has been ignoring my calls." Skye added looking to them hoping it was just her she was ignoring.

"I will call Maria. She usually talks with her." Natasha stated, not yet panicked but concerned.

"This is Hill."

"Maria when was the last time you ordered Pasta?" Natasha asked

"Please hold." She said putting Natasha on hold for a minute before speaking again. "What's going on Nat?"

"When did you last speak with Grace?"

"A few days why?"

"Are you sure?" Natasha asked

"I mean I have been pretty busy lately, why?"

"Did she say anything about going somewhere?" Natasha asked

"No, she rang to checkup we didn't really talk. Why? What's going on?"

"She hasn't been in her apartment for a while, by the mail looks like a week."

"Doesn't necessarily mean something went wrong. She would have reached out or sent out a distress call. She hasn't, she could be on one of her research trips. You know find new things to cook."

"You're probably right."

"I can call her if it will help?"

"Please do, she hasn't answered Skye, Clint or myself."

"She ignored your call?" Maria asked, she knew that Grace would most likely ignore Skye and Clint but she would never ignore Natasha. "I will call her." Maria said hanging up.

"Maria will call her." Natasha said looking around at Clint and Skye who were looking at her as she spoke on the phone. "Maria pointed out she could be on one of her research trips."

"Remember when she flew to Australia and New Zealand without telling us?"

"Yes, we were the ones to track her down." Clint said unamused they were worried sick and she was off testing new recipes.

"Let's head back to the tower. Maria will contact us when she gets in contact with her." Natasha stated taking them back to the tower.

'I am fine.' Skye's phone vibrated with the text message from her sister making her sigh she shared it with Nat and Clint.

'Where are you?' Skye texted back

'Soul searching.' Came her reply making Skye frown. 'just kidding I am at work.' Came another text before she could respond. This made Skye freeze, and her frown deepened, Grace was lying to her.

"Everything alright?" Clint asked noting his sisters frown.

"Hm? Yeah. She says she is fine." Skye said 'In New York?' she texted

'Yes. Stock take. I have work to do, do not worry about me.' Came her response, making it official Skye was worried about her sister.

Another two days passed but Skye had been kept busy on leads on Quin. They knew something was happening and soon. She was still worried about Grace but has not had the time to do anything about it. She was cleaning up some footage when her computer dinged and she froze…they did it.

"Jarvis call the others." Skye said not two minutes later the others were gathered in her office as she showed them what she had found.

"Sokovia?" Steve asked

"Yes, that is where Quin is. I have located a bunker…an old war one by the looks of it. Peggy Carter raided it back after you know…"

"Suit up we are heading for Sokovia." Steve said the others nodded as Skye looked at May but it was ruined by Coulson's phone going off.

"They have their mission we have our own. That was HQ we are needed in Puerto Reco." Coulson said looking at Steve and Tony. "This is where we split up Captain, Stark I hope you find what you are looking for."

"Thank you Agent. Good luck with your mission too and no dying on us." Tony stated before moving off to get the quin jet ready.

Skye found Natasha and Clint getting their gear together she stood in the door way as they loaded up.

"You two be careful please." Skye said making both assassins stop what they were doing and turned to look at her.

"We will."

"Watch each others backs."

"Always do."

"Maria will no doubt be monitoring everything from the carrier. So if you need help."

"This isn't our first rodeo Skye." Clint said

"I know, it is just…"

"We will get him." Clint said resting his hand on her shoulder he pulled her in for a hug. "You stay safe too okay."

"Will do." Skye said leaving them to finish getting ready as Jarvis informed her they were leaving now.

Clint and Natasha were on the quin jet, Clint was flying with Steve, Bruce and Tony in the back coming up with a plan. Tony was the one that was researching everything about Sokovia that he could what he was finding was disturbing. When they landed they were greeted by Thor surprising them with his arrival.

"I come baring bad news friends. Your world is in peril we must once again come to its defense." Thor stated


	10. Chapter 10

**Family Matters CHAPTER 10**

Another alien invasion. These aliens looking a lot like robots or evil Iron man…

They didn't even get a chance to take the bunker in hopes of finding Bucky before the aliens arrived and they were once again fighting for Earths survival. They did however come across two enhanced teenagers Wanda and Pietro that helped them fight. That was when things got even weirder and part of the city, started to rise. The avengers were busy fighting the aliens while protecting the civilians still on the now floating city. Natasha was with Steve fighting some aliens killing them in one section, Tony and Thor were flying around helping out wherever they were needed, Clint found himself with the enhanced twins getting the civilians to a more secure location and the Hulk was doing what he did best. Smashing. They were still rising and had no way of getting the city back down to the ground safely. Tony was the one (In this case Jarvis) to figure out the aliens plan for an extinction level event if the city was to fall from a certain altitude. That was when Rhode and Sam Wilson turned up with a helicarrier behind them to get the civilians off led by Nick Fury and Maria Hill.

Clint looked around the chaos of the city, He saw Tony up in the air fighting off three of those aliens Natasha and Steve were helping to get the civilians onto the lifeboats to get back onto the carrier. He had his talk with Wanda who seemed scared but she came to his defense when he was about to get over run by the flying metal machines. Pietro was running around somewhere Clint was really tempted to shoot the youth at his remarks and appearances and disappearances in a blink of an eye. He was having a debate with him over what he sees coming. Clint figured this would be his catch phrase. 'You didn't see that coming?' Clint was running low on arrows and Tony now had a plan so he wasn't needed any more on the floating city so he went to get on the lifeboat when he saw a kid hiding. Sighing he placed his bow over his shoulder before running over to get the kid that was when he saw a quin jet coming at him shooting up the road he turned to shelter the kid and felt a whoosh of air looking around he was behind a car and Pietro was standing their looking down at himself.

"What you didn't see that coming?" he asked but he was surprised "I should be shot?" he said looking around as Clint looked up at him he thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye but when he turned to look he saw nothing. He got up picking up the kid and taking him back to his mother when he noticed the bullets on the ground.

"Anyone got eyes on that quin jet?" Clint asked as he watched the Hulk jump up and smashed it. "Thank you."

"Is that everyone?" Steve asked

"All civilians are accounted for." Natasha stated

"Steve look out!" Falcon shouted out as an alien was about to attack him from above only to get crushed by a part of a building that had fallen on it.

"This is very unstable." Wanda stated as Pietro came and got her bringing her back to the others.

"Alright you lot, the rest of you get off this while Pointbreak and I deal with the city." Tony declared

"And the aliens?"

"Our scanners say there is no more." Nick stated over the coms, "Stark do you agree?"

"Yeah, the pirate has a point." Tony stated as the others got on the life boat back across to the helicarrier.

"I am sorry we didn't find him." Clint said to Steve once they were inside one of the conference rooms.

"We will find him." Natasha added

"Find who?" Pietro asked reminding them that they were there.

"Who's the kids?" Maria asked looking at Steve but she saw the look Clint was giving her.

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. They were a real help." Steve replied

"We were experimented on." Wanda stated making all the adults turn to look at them Pietro was giving his sister a look.

"By who?"

"We don't know their names."

"How did you get out?" Natasha asked

"We escaped, we were lying low when we came across you. I knew you needed our help."

"You knew?" Steve asked to which Wanda shrugged

"I know things."

"You know things?" Nick asked slowly looking at her

"I know that you will find your friend in Rio." Wanda said looking at Steve before looking from Clint to Maria and back to Nick.

"We have some tests…"

"No tests." Pietro said moving to stand next to Wanda glaring at Nick when he went to open his mouth to talk but Clint bet him to it.

"I will speak for them. They will be part of the Avengers, SHIELD can't touch them. Isn't that right Tony?" Clint asked as Tony walked into the room.

"What? The wonder twins? I mean you want…yes…yes they are under my protection." Tony said when he shared a look with Clint it was the glare he got from Natasha that sold it for him to agree.

"Tony?"

"No, they are under my protection. If you want to do anything to them you will have to take it up with my attorney. Speaking of we stopped the city if any of you were wondering surprisingly none of it landed on the remaining land below but there is still a giant hole where it used to be. So I will leave the clean up to you guys we have something else to do so if you all reconvene on my jet we will get back to why we came here in the first place. That includes you two I guess."

"You will need to be debriefed."

"I will make a date for it." Tony said walking out with Steve Clint shared a look with Maria before following behind them.

They ended up flying around Sokovia as Tony searched on the computer trying to locate Ian Quin but he was having little success.

"Search Rio." Steve said looking at Tony

"What?"

"Search the camera's in Rio." Steve said looking from him to Wanda and back to him

"Just because she said doesn't mean…"

"Tony, humor me please." Steve said so Tony with a heavy sigh stopped looking around Sokovia before turning his systems towards Rio.

"Ok we have Quins lawyer better tell Legalos to head for Rio." Tony said

"He already is."

"Good, then I will take this time to get in contact with my own lawyers…after all they are minors…how old are you anyway?"

"We are 17." Wanda replied

"Any family?"

"Just each other." Wanda replied

"Okay, you will need a guardian."

"I will do it." Clint called back from the pilot's seat.

"I was going to volunteer you anyway seeming you were the one that wanted them." Tony retorted making the call, he was on the phone for half an hour when he hung up and looked around. "That is that done. What is the plan? I am currently tracking his lawyer. Also scanning the surrounding area." Tony remarked.

They made it to Rio where Clint and Natasha went and blended in keeping the lawyer under surveillance. Natasha and Clint were sitting at a table as they saw Mr Archer (his lawyer) enter he sat down and checked his phone.

"Are we seeing his messages?" Natasha asked

"Hang on give me a minute." Tony replied

"Shit." Clint said kicking Natasha's chair out just as a man's fist broke through the table both of them jumped to their feet and began defending themselves.

"Steve we could really use you." Natasha said as she was yanked up she did all she could not to all him to crush her. Clint was behind him and kicked his legs only to end up with Natasha being thrown into him. Natasha jumped up as Clint rolled out of the way, Natasha was thrown into a table as Clint once again took up the offence. Pietro ended up on the scene with Wanda who instantly red wisps of power came from her hands she made Bucky collapse. Pietro ended up pulling up Clint from the ground.

"I thought we agreed you would stay in the jet?" Clint said

"Guys we need to get out of here." Natasha said looking around the small café they were in was all but destroyed.

"Quin?" Clint asked

"We will find him another time, we need to get out of here." Natasha said and seemed to have a conversation with their eyes. She knew he was wanting revenge for what he did to Skye but right now they needed to get Bucky, Wanda and Pietro out of there. Steve was there and picked up Bucky he was still not quite believing that it was his best friend and that they had him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Family Matters CHAPTER 11**

They were back on the quin jet heading for home when Maria called them warning them of the backlash they were getting from what happened in Rio. She advised them to find somewhere safe and lay low and to let SHIELD handle it, she didn't mention why they were in Rio or asked who it was that they had grabbed but footage of the fight was all over the news.

"I know somewhere safe." Clint said looking at Natasha who gave him a nod thinking the same thing.

"Did not take you as the country type?" Tony remarked when they landed at the farm.

"Where are we Natasha?" Steve asked, between him and Thor they were carrying Bucky towards the house.

"Home." Clint replied smiling with Natasha. "Yeye Nǐ zài zhèlǐ? Clint asked as he opened the door.

"Clinton Huānyíng huí dào wǒ de háizi. Are you alright?"

"I have brought some friends Yeye." Clint said as William May came out of the kitchen looking over the company his grandson had brought back with him. "So I see."

"Is she here?" Clint asked

"Yes, arrived back a few hours ago."

"This is some sort of agent." Tony remarks

"Tony, Steve, Bruce, Thor, Wanda and Pietro this is my Yeye William May." Clint said

"May as in Agent's ninja badass partner?" Tony asked

"Yes." Clint said looking at Natasha who nodded leaving the room as Steve and Thor held Bucky Clint led them to a room that he could stay in. As he did Tony looked around the room, he saw kids drawings on the walls and a book shelf up against the wall in the lounge.

"You all look hungry, you can wash up in there I will make something for you to eat, I may not be like my granddaughter head chef but I did teach her."

'You will always be head chef in this family.'

"You…" Tony was shocked to see her, Steve and Thor also stopped (Thor because he was walking behind Steve)

"You know this maiden?" Thor asked

"Grace?"

'Steve, Mr Stark.' Grace greeted before going and hugging Clint before stepping back and looking at him.

"I am all in one piece." Clint reassured

'Good.' Grace said once again looking at him. 'You should go in for a shower. You stink.' Grace said pushing him towards the bathroom only for him to stop and turn on her.

"What no hug for your big brother?" He asked

'You hug me you end up in the lake.' Grace threatened and he stopped in his tracks as Grace ended up smirking at him. 'Wise choice brother.' Grace signed at him only to stop as the others were looking at them.

"Right, Grace is my sister.

"We gathered that legalos from the whole brother comment." Tony remarked

"Why didn't you share this with us before?" Steve asked

"We have always kept our family a secret, only a select few know about us. Our jobs are dangerous I did not want to draw attention to her." Clint shrugged, "I am going to take a shower, or she will put me in the lake. Not again." Clint said shaking his head pushing away the memory.

'So I know Stark, Steve, Bruce and I know of Thor but who are they?' Grace signed to Natasha as Clint had left for his shower.

"Wanda and Pietro, helped us out in Sokovia. Enhanced…experimented on. Your brother has taken them under his wing." Nat replied watching Grace closely she seemed to tense when she told they were experimented on.

'Clint has gone to use the upstairs bathroom there is another down the hall if you want to clean up. I know you all had a big fight but you're still covered in grim? Make yourself at home I might go help Yeye in the kitchen. Nat you have some clothes in Clint's room still or did you need to borrow some?' Grace signed

"You knew about his secret family?" Steve asked

"Yes." Natasha replied watching Wanda move over to Grace stopping her before she made it to the kitchen.

"Thank you for saving my brother." Wanda said looking at her Grace stood there for a few seconds just looking at her.

'What is your powers?'

"They called me a witch. I make energy…" She said making her hands glow red

'You can enter people's minds yes?'

"Yes."

'Do you know sign or are you hearing me?'

"I am sorry, I sometimes cannot control it."

'It is fine. Just keep it to yourself yes?' she thought looking at Wanda who nodded 'I can help you with your powers if you would like?'

"Does your brother know?"

'No, don't tell him.' Grace asked to which Wanda agreed so she went into the kitchen and helped cook them some food. Natasha ended up going into Grace's room to get a pair of pants when she came back down she saw Wanda standing on the other side of the bench talking with Grace as she cooked. Natasha was making her way up over to her when Grace looked up and saw her she placed the knife down on the bench and moved over to her.

"One chance to tell me the truth where did this come from?" Natasha asked holding up a bullet from a quin jet.

'Found it.' Grace signed back, but Natasha knew she was lying and gave her a pointed look that made her shuffle on her feet and looked down.

"You were there? You stopped those bullets from hurting Clint?" Natasha guessed

'Last time aliens attacked we lost Phil, I am not losing anyone else.' Grace signed and Natasha tensed. 'Nobody saw me, and you can't tell Clint…or mom…or Ria. Please Nat.'

"We trained you so you could defend yourself, you are not trained for combat."

'But I am, it is programmed into me.' Grace signed and Natasha tensed at that, when Grace was younger they had discovered that certain things she would pick up with ease like self-defense training, different languages, her memory was really good and was detailed oriented.

"You do not have to fight. That does not define you Grace, what they did…it is not you."

'I can make a difference why shouldn't I?'

"If you want to do this, I will train you but not behind your families back. You need to tell them."

'Sure thing go up to them and say what, hey guys you know that fight the avengers fought I was there how is your day?'

"You did what?" Clint asked making Grace freeze and turn to look at Clint.

'I was being sarcastic.' Grace signed looking up at him.

"So you were not there?"

'I didn't say that.' Grace signed taking a step away from him, looking at the door off to the side, she knew that he would catch her before she could reach it so the back door it was. She bolted for the back door feeling how Clint gave chase she made it to the door ignoring the looks from the avengers.

"Grace get back here!" Clint shouted as Grace made it outside she started running. Getting distance from the house just as she was about to jump into the air Clint tackled her to the ground. "Oh, no not getting away that easily. We are going to talk this out or I am going to call the big guns and you will have to deal with her." Clint said making Grace nod her head he let her up so they were facing each other. Grace still looked like she wanted to run but she remained standing looking up at her older brother waiting for him to start talking. "How long?" he asked

'How long for what?'

"How long have you been using your gifts like that?"

'Been practicing since Phil died. I could not lose anyone else.'

"You were in Sokovia? You stopped those bullets?"

'Had to save you. Besides it…'

"It?"

'It felt natural. Like how I feel when I cook, but better… I felt complete.'

"Grace…"

'There is another quinjet coming.' Grace said looking up she felt the vibrations in the air as felt the familiar presence on the jet. 'It's mom.' Grace said looking at Clint with a glare.

"I didn't call her." He said looking up as he saw it land the two of them ran over to the jet noticing that the others came out of the house when they saw the jet land. May came off the jet looking from her kids to their guests she looked at Clint and indicated for him to follow her inside she led him up to her office. As he walked passed Natasha he shared a look with her and she nodded in understanding she will watch Grace.

'Right well it was lovely meeting you all but I should be leaving.' Grace signed but Natasha was standing in front of her not letting her go. 'Seriously Nat? I will be back in New York.'

'No, you will be staying here, we need to finish our conversation and I would really hate it if I had to track you down.' Natasha signed back

"Grace come help me in the kitchen." William called out to his granddaughter who sighed before moving inside.

Clint followed his mother into the house, he was still reeling with the fact that Grace was in Sokovia. She didn't know Phil was alive, he really needed to tell her. He was curious to know what his mother wanted but also dreading it that was why he was walking slowly did she know?

"I had an interesting call from Maria." Melinda stated after several moments of silence had passed between them. "How are you?" She asked giving him a look over making sure he was in one piece.

"A bit bruised, but otherwise fine. What did Ria say?" he asked having a feeling where this conversation was going.

"You have taken on two teenagers."

"They need someone, I can be that someone for them. You taught me that." Clint said

"It is a big responsibility."

"They are 17 almost 18, I can do this mom." Clint said "You don't need to worry about me." He added

"I always worry about you, I worry about all of my kids its part of being a parent." Melinda responded

"Grace has been fighting." Clint blurted out

"What?"

"Phil really needs to tell her."

"What do you mean she has been fighting?" May asked

"Using her powers…"

"In Sokovia?" May guessed, making Clint look down.

"I didn't know she was there if I did I would have…"

"I know…I can't stay long I have to get back to Skye…I will take her with me." May said looking at Clint who was still looking down. "You did not do anything wrong, So I see you told the others."

"Yeah, sorry, they know about Grace and Yeye and You. I didn't tell them about Skye or Ria. We have Bucky and Maria said it was better if we found a place to lay low for a while and this place is the safest place I know."

"Clint it is fine. You trust them, Nat trusts them. I guess we can turn the office and the gym into rooms." She added

"Pietro and Wanda I think I can do that."

"Yes, if you need anything I am just a phone call a way." Melinda said hugging him before going out of the room and back down to the dining room where the others were now all seated at the table eating. Grace was sitting next to Natasha and looked up when her mother entered the room ignoring the comments Tony was making she made the signal for Grace to follow her she looked down and sighed before walking after her mother not before sending her brother a glare he looked at her apologetically but she moved on before he could talk.

'Mom I can explain.'

"You can explain on the way." May said after kissing her father's cheek before walking out of the house and back to the quinjet.

'Where are we going?' she moved over to the storage container and grabbed two bags Grace recognized one as her own the others as Skye's.

"Skye needs you." May said getting onto the quinjet where she ended up heading for the cock pit, Grace sat at the copilots seat looking at her as she took off.

'Why does Skye need me?'

"We had a problem in Puerto Rico, Skye's biological father turned up. There was an alien artefact and Skye was exposed to it."

'Is she alright?' Grace asked worried for her sister.

"Physically she is fine, emotionally she is in a rough place. She is now gifted. I have her at the cabin, I need you to help her."

'Gifted how?'

"She causes earthquakes."

'Earthquakes…right. Why take her to the cabin and not the farm?'

"It was her choice."

'I will help her.'

"I knew you would." May replied they flew on in silence Grace looking out the window "Did you want to talk about it?" she asked after 20 minutes of silence.

'What?'

"You know your brother told me, it is why you have not met my eyes since getting on the jet."

'I do not want you to be disappointed in me.'

"I could never be disappointed in you."

'I don't know what to do? Fighting, saving Clint it felt right…more right than cooking even. I know they wanted me to be their weapon, it feels as though by doing so I am accepting what they did to me. Like I am turning my back on everything you taught me…it is why I never wanted to join SHIELD. Why I was scared of fighting but now…now it is like I can't do anything else but do that… it feels right. What if I turn bad?'

"What makes you think you will turn bad?" May asked as she digested what she had said.

'I like the fight, I relish it. It feels like I was made for it.'

"You fought to protect your family yes?"

'Yes, I did not want to lose anyone else.'

"That is how I know you won't turn bad, you fight to protect, for the right reasons for family, friends…You are a good person Grace, I know this, your family knows this. You like to help, always have. If it be with homework, cooking, chores or having your brothers back in a fight." May said looking at her daughter who was looking down at her hands her fingers tracing over the scar on her arm MUTE. May really disliked seeing that on her skin, it was a reminder that they had hurt her. It was also a reminder that she would do whatever she could to keep her safe that is why hearing her out there in danger had her feeling conflicted.


	12. Chapter 12

**Family Matters CHAPTER 12**

The rest of the flight was in silence Grace kept staring out of the window looking at the clouds she felt confined in the jet being up in the sky but not being out in the open air. She didn't say anything though she remained silent her hands by her side, she saw her mother looking at the brand on her arm and she knew it was sour point for her mother so she stopped tracing it and instead occupied her hands holding onto her legs.

When they arrived at the cabin Grace followed May through the perimeter where they met Skye who was waiting at the door, she looked down before moving back inside not giving them a greeting. May placed the bags on the ground by the door before moving over and giving Skye a hug, making her look up at her and meet her eyes.

"Everything is going to be alright, you hear me Xiǎo xīngxīng (little star)."

"I don't want to hurt you." Skye mumbled

"You won't." she said as Grace moved over to her so that she was crouching in front of her giving her a thorough examination. She could feel something was different about her.

'I have got you Skye.' She signed as she pulled her in for a hug, Skye was surprised that when she did she felt something new….Something calming.

May had left them after making sure they were alright, part of her really wanted to stay with them but Skye told her to go and Grace said that she had everything handled. Skye had moved over to the couch as Grace looked around the small cabin.

'Cozy.' She said moving over and sitting next to her.

"Safest place right now."

'Designed for Bruce right?'

"Bruce?"

'Yeah. They know I am related to Clint. They found Bucky too and fought aliens in Sokovia. Clint adopted two teenagers.'

"What?" Skye asked as she did she felt her powers slip. Grace was looking at her with her head tilted as Skye tried to hold them in.

'Stop, you are hurting yourself.'

"What do you mean?"

'You are directing your powers onto yourself.'

"How do I make it stop then?"

'You are focusing on them as a negative. You need to accept them.'

"Accept them? I make things shake." Skye cried

'No, well yes but you are in tune with the vibrations. It is them you are moving.'

"How?"

'I can feel it in the air. Skye focus on this.' Grace signed as she did she made a small tornado in her hand Skye focused on that. She felt it, the way Grace was making it move. Grace stopped it and signed. 'Now I want you to try and reach out to the vibrations I am making try to keep the shape.' This time Grace manipulated the air around some water from her bottle and made a water bubble. Skye focused on it she felt something strange that she couldn't describe, she could feel Grace's power but also the vibration of the water. She focused on those vibrations when she felt Grace let go Skye smiled as she held the bubble…all of five seconds before she lost it and the water fell onto the floor. Grace held out her hand and the water evaporated. 'That was good.' She smiled looking up at her and Skye had to return the smile, that feeling was still there but she had hope that she would be able to learn control. They kept trying small things the rest of the day when Grace called it, it was time to cook dinner. Skye watched as she made herself at home in the kitchen, she stood leaning on the bench and watched as she cooked.

"So Clint?"

'Two enhanced showed up in Sokovia and helped them, Clint has taken them on. They are 17 and have no family.'

"What else?" Skye asked noting that she was not saying something.

'They became enhanced not by choice, experimented on.'

"Oh. Are you okay?'

'I always guessed I was not the only one, besides who is to say that it was the same people. We have not heard anything from them since they tried taking me when I was 16.' Grace signed and Skye remembered that day she was still under Maria training when Grace sent out the distress signal. Clint and Natasha were the ones that got to her first, if she did not know self-defense they would have taken her. May ended up moving to a different country for the next two years they had moved to five different countries and never in the same place for more than a few months. That was why when she travelled to Australia and New Zealand looking for recipes without informing them it had them all worried.

"What are their names?"

'Wanda and Pietro.'

"So they found Bucky?"

'Yeah, there was a fight so they had to find a place to lie low for a while."

"The farm?"

'Yeah, I was there with Yeye.' She signed before falling into silence as her hands were busy cooking.

"I met my father." Skye said after several minutes of silence. "He's a psychopath…We were in Puerto Rico following leads on an O84. He turned up sprouting nonsense saying he was going to unlock my destiny. There was a fight and I don't know what happened, I followed the O84 down into a city while the others engaged with the hired gunmen. The next thing I knew I was trapped in this room with a crazy lady and I was turned to stone. When I woke up I was in containment. My father got away."

'Biological father that does not make him your father. Skye we are your family. Mom, Maria, Clint, Natasha and me."

"I know that. I did not meant to make it seem like that I don't know that…It is just."

'Just?' Grace asked, she was curious to know where this was going.

"If he is a psychopath what does that make me?"

'It has no effect on you, he did not raise you, as he is not your family. I asked mom that same question.'

"What?"

'For the first five years of my life I was raised by doctors in a lab. They were wanting me to be a perfect soldier, their weapon. What if I am that, even after all these years is that not what is written in my dna?'

"Oh Grace."

'DO you know what mom said? She told me that I am whoever I want to be, that what happened to me it does not define me. I love to cook and am great at it if you do not mind my bragging. I am strong not because of them but because I have had strong individuals in my life giving me positive reinforcement. Mom, Ria, Clint, Nat, Nick, Phil and you. You are my family, you are the reason I am who I am today.' Grace signed before making the signal for Skye to get the plates ready, she served the food and they sat at the table in silence. Skye reflecting on what Grace had said and what had happened.


	13. Chapter 13

**Family Matters CHAPTER 13**

They had spent the next two days working on Skye's new gift. Grace was helping her adjust and slowly accept it. Skye was working on her computer when there was a knock at the door they shared a look, as Skye checked the perimeter defenses but nothing had been triggered she went to grab a weapon but Grace was already moving for the door. She tried stopping her but was too late as Grace opened the door only to step back surprised.

"Sk-You are not Skye?"

'No who are you?' Cara signed, but then stopped this guy had no eyes how can he see sign in fact how did he know she was not Skye? Her alarms were ringing and Skye was next to her in a second.

"Who are you?"

"Skye? I am Gordon may I come in?" he asked and they shared a look Grace gave a shake of her head.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"I am like you, I am here to tell you that you are not alone…but it seems you already know that…I am sorry who are you?" Gordon asked looking at Grace

"Well thanks but I already know that, I don't know you so if you would leave…"

"Sorry, I am making a terrible first impression. I am here to help you through your transition, to teach you about your heritage."

"Not lessing the creep factor." Skye stated she was surprised that Grace was blocking the door with her arm so she was between Skye and Gordon. Skye was stuck on his eyes or the fact that there was no eyes, no eye sockets either.

"Your mother sent me, she felt you shift when your transitioning begun. It took me a while to find you. I am here to help you."

"My mother?" Skye asked

"She has been looking for you ever since you were taken from your crib as a baby." He said "She will answer all your questions. It is not safe for you here, when they discover our kind they hunt them down to experiment on you. Please I know somewhere safe." He said and Grace sent her sister a glare as it looked like she was considering it.

"Can I talk to my friend here for a minute?" Skye asked he nodded taking a step back and Grace slammed the door turning to Skye

'Seriously? You are considering it? After our talk? Skye we are your family. You cannot trust him, you do not know him. Do not be fooled.'

'They have answers I have been wanting for a while now. Grace, he might know who is hunting us, hunting you. We get that information you can finally stop running.' Skye signed back

'I am not running. I am happy with my life the way it is. You go looking for trouble it does end up finding you.'

'If you got to meet your biological parents and get answers would you not take it.'

'I was made in a lab Skye. No, no I will not.'

'There are other people like us out there. Are you not curious about that?' Skye asked and saw Grace hesitate

'You want to go no matter what I say…mom would kill me if I let you go alone.' Grace replied clenching her fists before giving Skye a nod.

'Mom cannot find out about this.'

'What? We do not lie to each other.' Grace signed. 'When it considers family.' She added knowing they would lie to her about the work they do but she never really asked for specifics.

'I know, but let me tell her. Swear it Grace.'

'Fine, but you owe me.' She signed back and Skye ended up heading back to the door looking over at Gordon Grace still wearing her frown.

"The only way I would even think of coming with you is if you prove it." Skye said making Grace look at her, maybe she wasn't as much as a fool as she thought. Gordon teleported from in front of them down to the tree closes to the boundary, grace knew that he would be caught on the cameras now if their mother did come looking for them. He reappeared in front of them and Skye had to admit he was telling the truth about being gifted was he also telling the truth about her mother?

"Okay." Skye said and he grabbed onto them. Skye didn't know what to expect when teleporting but she was expecting something, it felt like her jolted her and they were in a bubble of blue when her vision cleared they were in a different location. He was still holding her but Grace had stepped back from him reaching for Skye only to end up on the ground. Skye didn't have time to react as she felt herself losing consciousness then nothing.

Skye woke up on a bed and could not move, she looked down and saw she was in a bare essentials, she couldn't move as she really wanted to move. Her body was covered in needles, she felt herself panicking what was going on? Where was she? Where was Grace? Oh god Grace.

"He everything is fine. You are safe now."

"Who are you?"

"I am Lincoln, your transitioner."

"Where is my sister?" she asked

"Sister?"

"Grace? She was with me…where is she?"

"She does not need transitioning, you were the only one. You went old school with the diviner in the old temple."

"What are you talking about?"

"You really don't know do you?"

"Know what? Why can't I move?"

"These are helping your body accept the gifts from the diviner. Your body is currently going through 1000 years of evolution at once. I am here to help you adjust." He said

"I want Grace." Skye said "I need to see her."

"You can't see her at the moment, we need to focus on you, but once you have complete your transition I am sure she will be waiting for you.

Grace woke up in a room on the ground, she looked around but could not see a door getting up she moved over to the wall placing her hand on it trying to feel what was behind the wall but it did not work. Looking around the empty room except a picture she squared her shoulders looking directly the picture she began signing one word Skye over and over.


	14. Chapter 14

Family Matters CHAPTER 14

Grace was officially freaking out so far no one has come to speak to her, she really wanted to see this Gordon guy again and show him exactly whose daughter she was. She was worried for Skye, when it became apparent that they were not going to answer her request for Skye she gave up on signing. She was upset that she had been searched, her things taken and was being ignored. She had no way of keeping time seeming that they took her watch and there was no clock in the room. She had started pacing the length of the room deciding against unleashing her frustrations at the wall, she kept looking back at the picture on the wall clearly a viewing window she just had no idea who was on the other side. When she got bored of pacing she ended up leaning against the wall trying to think of a way to get to Skye. All her plans were great, and precise the only thing all her plans had in common was she had to get out of this room and she had so far come up with no solution for that problem yet.

She felt the disturbance in the air before Gordon appeared in the room carrying a plate with food before he could disappear she had grabbed him.

"I brought you some food thought you might be hungry." He stated but she didn't let him go, she traced the letters S.K.Y.E on his arm making it clear she wanted Skye. "Skye is safe, we are helping her. You have nothing to fear from us here." He stated but she didn't buy it, she knew it was complete and utter bull she did not let him go. L. E.A.V.E she traced the letters on his arm. "You are safe here, we are just setting up your accommodations. Until then you can stay in here." He said and before she could do anything he was gone she turned back to the painting on the wall with a glare. Time seemed to drag on, in all honesty she lost track of it, she had no idea if it had been five minutes or two hours, she left the food where it was not touching it. She sat on the ground watching the painting. When she figured enough time had passed she made herself disappear. It had the desired effect, she felt the air tremble before Gordon appeared but this time he was not alone there was a lady with him.

"We know you are in here, we just want to talk. We will not hurt you, you are safe." The lady stated and turned to face Grace as she made herself visible.

'Safe?'

"Yes, you are safe. What is your name?" she asked giving a reassuring smile that had Grace mirroring.

'Grace. You know sign?'

"Grace a beautiful name, yes I can understand you." The lady stated and Grace actually felt herself blush at the compliment this made her blink a couple of times, what was happening? She took a step back trying to clear her head. "Grace you are safe here, relax we are here to help you." She stated making Grace look back at her she could feel herself relaxing. "We are all friends here at afterlife, a community. Would you like to be part of that? Somewhere safe, somewhere you don't have to hide who you are. Will you join us?" she asked and Grace felt herself nodding in agreement, what she was saying sounded amazing. "What are your powers Grace?" she asked

'I can control and manipulate the air.' She signed back instantly she really wanted to be part of the community.

"You turned invisible, how did you do that?" she asked

'Reflected the light around me, made myself not visible to the human eye.' She signed back but seemed to hesitated

"You will be safe here, thank you for being honest. Here at Afterlife we are honest and trusting. Do you trust me?" She asked and Grace felt herself once again nodding her head, this made the lady smile once again making Grace mimicking the smile back. The lady turned to Gordon, "She is ready to join our community."

Skye was cautious, Lincoln had explained so much she had to admit her head was still spinning learning that she was part alien was a lot to take in. She was worried about Grace, even though Lincoln assured her she was fine and was waiting for her to complete her transition. She could not believe that it took over three days for her transition to be completed that she could move around, granted she had been asleep for most of it. She did note that she felt different, she felt complete it was hard to describe the intense buzzing she felt under her skin she felt since waking up in containment was now only a tingling sensation and it felt right. As she followed Lincoln as he gave her a tour of Afterlife she had to admit seeing him use his powers was cool, she had learnt a lot from him when she was awake. He told her that he was leading her to the one she wanted to see most, Skye thought it was Grace but when he introduced her to one of the 'Elders' it had her pausing. She figured out who it was right away after all she had her eyes and brown hair some of her features were the same as to who she saw in the mirror each morning. This here was her mother…

They stood there in silence for a while Skye did not know what to say and her mother was looking at her with longing.

"What happened? Where were you? Who are you?" Skye asked as the lady led her away from the community towards a look out over the mountains.

"My name is Jiaying and I think you figured out who I am. You were taken from us and ever since we have been looking for you. Your father, he never gave up hope looking for you. I thought I would never see you again."

"That man is not my father, he killed a lot of people. Innocent people."

"I will admit, when you were taken from us it broke something in him but he loves you all he ever wanted was to bring you home. Here you are. Home. I won't try to force anything on you, just know that I am here for you. Now I brought you over here to help you with your gifts…" she stated and Skye spent the afternoon with Jiaying even made an avalanche on the mountain across from them, she had to admit Jiaying helped her with her powers explaining that she could manipulate the natural vibrations of things. It wasn't until they began talking about small things that Skye remembered Grace.

"Grace, the girl I came here with. Where is she?" Skye asked

"She is here, amongst our community. She is helping Harper, I spoke with her explained that I wanted to speak with you first. She said she did not want to get in your way and I assured her that I would bring you back to her after our conversation." Jiaying replied making Skye inwardly frown, that did sound like something Grace would say but she doubted that Grace would have wanted to see her before seeming they were separated straight away. "She saw you while you slept, I explained the transitioning process. She understood given she was concerned for you it took a lot of reassuring that we did know what we were doing." Jiaying added she led Skye back through the community until they reached a house that looked more like a cabin. Jiaying knocked and was greeted by a blonde girl who gave a dazzling smile lowered her head at Jiaying before ushering them in.

"Skye this is Harper, Harper this is Skye. And here is Grace." Jiaying pointed out as Grace was in the kitchen cooking.

"Grace?" Skye asked moving over to her relieved that she was ok, figured she would be in a kitchen. "Should have figured you'd be in a kitchen." She stated pulling her in for a hug, Grace hugged her back.

'I am glad you are alright?'

"You did see her in transition remember?" Harper stated making Grace smile

'Oh, yes, but seeing her now is better.' Grace replied looking over Skye when they broke their hug a part.

"So what have you been up to? What do you think of this place?"

'I feel safe. This is the right place to be.' Grace signed back once again smiling before looking from Skye to Jiaying and back to Skye with a curious look but held no judgement.


	15. Chapter 15

**Family Matters CHAPTER 15**

"I have so much to talk about." Skye said and Grace nodded looking back at the food she had made and back to Harper.

"Go talk I am sure I can finish this up." She said once again making Grace smile as she led Skye into a different room as soon as she did though the smile dropped from her face and she gave Skye a serious look making Skye freeze. "What's wrong?"

'I want to go home.'

'Home?' Skye signed back considering Grace stopped her from talking out-loud.

'It is too perfect here, you met her, you talked now can we please go home.'

'I still have so many questions.'

'I do not like it here. She tries to get in my head.'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, I never visited you. This is the first time I have seen you. Each time I asked…I do not know what happens. She is messing with my mind. I only know this because the way I was made…She affects me, but after a while I remember…I want to go home, mom and the others will be worried.' Grace signed making Skye freeze and really look at her.

'She is my mother.'

'Biological, she did not raise you.'

'I know that, but I was taken from her.'

'Do you want a relationship with that woman?' Grace asked looking her sister in the eyes as she looked down.

'I don't know. There is a community here…like us. She made it…I would like to know my heritage.' Skye replied and watched as Grace began tracing the letters of the brand on her arm, Skye knew that she did this when she was anxious or nervous and wanted to think things through.

'I do not trust these people.' She finally signed

'You think I do?'

'You were pretty quick to play happy families.'

'Grace.' Skye was shocked at her. 'You are my family, and Mom, Clint, Ria and Phil. Nothing is going to change that.'

'I cannot loose you too. After Phil…' She stopped and brushed her hand over her eyes clearly blinking back tears.

'Phil is alive.' Skye stated making Grace snap her head and look at her.

'What?'

'Phil, he is alive.'

'What? How?'

'Classified.'

'Don't you dear. How long? How long have you known?'

'A few weeks.'

'Do the others know? Mom? Clint? Ria?' She asked and Skye knew she was mad, she looked down unable to answer her.

"Grace!" Skye called out as she stormed out of the room headed for the door ignoring everyone, when she was outside she jumped into the air making herself vanish. Skye had followed her out calling after her but she could no longer see her sister.

"Everything alright?" Jiaying asked she was standing next to Harper who was looking at her to see if she was needed. Jiaying waved her off so she returned inside as Skye turned to look at her.

"Yeah, I just told her something she didn't like. Will she be alright?" Skye asked thinking that if she was to return what would they do to her, she knew exactly where Grace was going and part of her felt bad for revealing Coulson's secret granted she had felt bad about the whole keeping it a secret from her and had tried to get him to reveal himself but then this happened and she was concerned about not hurting anyone.

"Can I ask, how do you know her?"

"We grew up together. In the same orphanage." Skye stated, she was keeping her family a secret. Her instincts were telling her to do that and she had learned to follow her instincts over the years.

Grace was upset, she needed space and the only place to get it was up. She went up even though it was cold she didn't care. Part of her hoped Skye was lying, even if it was a cruel joke it would be better than the alternative. Her family lied to her. She knew they lied to her when it came to work but this…Phil was family. Changing course she flew back to the States…there was one way to find out. She ended up landing several times to regain strength she had no idea it was this hard to fly this far. Why were they taken so far? She lost track of time but she finally made it back to the farm where she sort of crashed creating a small crater in the ground she was exhausted. She dragged herself inside, not surprised to find the place empty. No doubt they were somewhere else trying to locate them. Grace made her way to the couch collapsing on it and falling asleep. Nap first then answers she told herself as she ended up in a dreamless sleep. She felt a blanket over her and somebodies voice was talking quietly not to her but it was enough to pull her out of her sleep. She had no idea how long it had been and it did not feel long enough as she got up her bones protesting at the movement and her back burned that was when she realized her wings were out.

"Hey, take it easy Grace." A familiar voice stated making her look up at her sister who was now crouching in front of her.

'Did you know?' Grace asked

"Grace where is Skye?" Maria asked

'Did you know?' She repeated looking at her sister

"Know what?"

'Phil?' She asked and saw it in her sisters eyes, she did know. 'How could you not tell me?' Grace asked standing up her sister followed the movement.

"He said he wanted to tell you." Maria replied

'Was any of it real?'

"Grace you need to calm down." Maria stated calmly.

'Calm down? How can you ask that of me? You lied to me?' She signed and Maria knew that the speed she was signing was equivalent to shouting, she pushed her hand away as she had rested it on her shoulder. Grace could feel the air in the room bouncing off her emotions but right now she did not care. 'How could you not tell me? You never keep things from me? Or is that not true?' She asked she had tears in her eyes and Maria was in front of her pulling her in for a hug. Grace tried to push her back but not really that hard, Maria tried calming her down the way she usually does but it was not working. She heard something smash as a wind picked up inside.

"I'm sorry." Maria said but before Grace could ask what exactly she was apologizing for she felt a prick on her neck and before long she was being pulled into darkness falling limp in Maria's arms.

"She didn't tell you where Skye was?"

"No, she was too worked up over Coulson." Maria turned to see her brother standing in the door as he surveyed the room it looked like a tornado had been through the house and it kind of had.

"She will still be worked up when she wakes up." He pointed out

"Not if we keep her mildly sedated…give us a chance to talk it out." Maria replied, she did not like the idea but it was efficient and they needed to know what happened.

Grace woke up, her head was groggy and it took her a moment to remember what had happened. She looked around and found herself on her bed, her gaze landed on her sister who was sitting on the edge of the bed. She tapped the bed getting her attention, something felt off…she looked down at her arm to see and iv in it. She went to pull it out but Maria's hand on her stopped her making her look up at her she was relaxed.

"Grace, what happened?" Maria asked and Grace pointed to the iv. "It stays in for now." Maria stated

'What?' Grace signed

"It is keeping you relaxed." Maria replied making Grace blink a couple of times before looking around her room she was surprised it was only Maria here. "Grace what happened?"

'Teleporter came.' She signed, she didn't like this drug she was focused but it makes her stay in a calm state and she couldn't feel her powers.

"We saw that, but it looks like you went willingly."

'Skye, wanted to go…said he could help…said he knew her mother. I didn't want to go…she did. Would not let her go alone. Went with her…they separated us."

"Grace where is she?"

'With her mother. I could not stay…she wanted to. Told me about Coulson. Planning something.'

"What?"

'Would not trust her with me there…made plan. Did not want to but she told me about Phil…good show.'

"You and Skye made a plan?"

'Yes. Why did you not tell me?'

"What is the plan?"

'Secret.' She signed back blinking some more she looked back at the iv bag. 'Hurts.'

"You over worked yourself, your wings are tight and stiff. You pulled your shoulder muscles, it looked like they were dislocated at some point."

'Long flight.'

"You should get some more rest, we will talk more in the morning." Maria said before moving to the iv bag, Grace wanted to protest but was already falling asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Family Matters CHAPTER 16**

The next time Grace woke up she was alone in the room and was no longer connected to the iv, light was pouring into her room so she knew it was the next day, and by the time on her clock it was 10.30. She got up and groaned, as her muscles clicked as she stretched them out. Thanks to whatever those labcoats did to her as a child she healed rather fast but still did not stop her from feeling stiff. As she made her way into the lounge she stopped as she smelt something familiar, pancakes. She entered the lounge and looked into the kitchen and her heart jumped in her chest. There he was, standing there as if he never left, like he never died. She was frozen unsure on what to do, part of her wanted to run up to him and give him a big hug, another part wanted to run away, the part of her that was winning however was her anger…he had lied to her. She had her hands balled into fists as she watched him. She knew that he knew she was there but still he did not say anything. She felt the air in the house surprised that he was the only one here, where did Maria go?

"Are you going to stand there staring at me or come and give me a hand?" he asked

'Staring for now. I don't want to cook.' She signed back making him pause as he looked at her, he knew she would be mad…but so mad she didn't want to cook?

"I did die." Phil stated

'Yet here you stand. Everyone else knew…how long?' she asked

"I am working with your mom and sister…I report back to your other sister and we needed your brothers help on a case. A lot of people still think I am dead…it is classified."

'Bull! I thought I was your family…did you know what your death did to them? To mom and Clint? Hell even Nat reacted badly. You were not there to see it, I was. You do not get to come back saying it is classified…you do not get to come back and expect everything to be fine…our number one rule is do not lie when it comes to family…and you all broke it." Grace signed back she didn't realize she was holding this back but once she started it was like she could not stop herself. She ended up walking out of the room Phil tried stopping her he had moved over to her when she was signing at him but she moved out of his reach and headed outside. She was partly surprised to see her brother and sister standing next to a quin jet they looked up and over at her as she looked at them, but right now she could not deal with them she moved away and went to jump into the air but a hand grabbed her arm stopping her. Her mother was standing there with a serious expression she tried wriggling out of her hold but May only ended up pulling her in for a hug.

"Come back inside please." May asked but Grace shook her head, they had lied to her…all of them. "Grace." May stated and she could hear the warning tone in her mother's voice. She stepped back but her mother's hand was still holding her arm as Grace looked up into her eyes.

'You didn't tell me.' Grace signed trying to get her to let her go.

"You're too emotional right now, you need to stay here." May informed her and the rational part of Grace's mind agreed with her, but like she said she was emotional and did not listen to that part of her brain she tried pulling her mother's fingers off her arm while she took another step back that was when she sensed someone behind her she looked over her shoulder to see Natasha and Maria, wait where did Natasha come from? She felt something cold on her arm and jerked her head back so she was looking at her mother and down to her arms. She recognized the bracelet and felt the restrictions on her powers begin the soft buzzing feeling under her skin started meaning her powers were now restricted inside. She looked back up at her mother with a hurt expression, she had only used this once on her and that was after her little adventure to New Zealand and Australia. "We will explain everything inside, once we have I will take it off." May stated and watched as Grace tried taking it off herself. "Grace, inside." She stated more firmly so Grace stormed her way back inside.

She was standing next to the couch looking at her family members all of them lied to her, she looked over at Phil who was leaning on the back of the couch looking at her with that soft fatherly expression she was used to seeing. Making it sting even more she turned from him to look at her mother waiting for her to start explain.

"Phil did die." Her mother started and it took everything in her to stay quiet and let her talk. "Officially for a few seconds, unofficially for a few days." Melinda stated and saw how Grace's eyes seemed to widen at the implication but was surprised she did not ask questions. "Nick, decided he could not let him go so easily so he put him through a very complicated and risky procedure using complex science and alien dna they managed to bring him back. Two months he was in recovery and none of us knew. When I was told I wanted to ring all of you and tell you but Nick stopped me, he informed me of some side effects that could happen and not to give you guys hope. It seemed that Phil was fine, Maria and Nick gave him his own team to run which Skye joined in a cover. She was not happy either when she found out. We were going to tell you but then some things went down within SHIELD and then Skye was hurt. Phil wanted to tell you in person, he knew you would be upset he had a whole plan on how to do it. We used the same drug on Skye that is what saved your sister." May began that was when she described project Tahiti and all its gory details continuing on to describe meeting Skye's father and how Skye got her powers. Grace stood there in silence at some point she looked down at her feet, unconsciously her and began to trace over the letters on her arm her mother watching this movement as she spoke. Natasha was looking at Maria who looked from her to Grace getting the message. Clint was standing behind Coulson, he had a sedative at the ready as none of them knew how she was going to react.

'You have explained, take this off.' Grace signed holding out her arm to her mother who sat there watching her with a steady gaze.

"That's it? No questions?" Phil asked

'You all lied to me, I get there is a good reason to keep it a secret from others but we are family. This meant something to me, clearly not to you, first Skye choses that lady now I find that you all lied. Skye will reach out in two days by an encrypted message. Now take this off I want to leave.' Grace stated once again holding out her hand, her family could clearly see the anger on her face and the hurt in her eyes.

"No." May stated

'You said…'

"I know what I said, but you need to work through this not bottle it up, not run away from it. It is best for that to stay on for now at least." May stated and she held her daughters glare without budging, she noticed that her hands were in fists and was obviously angry.

'You have no right to keep this thing on me.' Grace stated as she did May noticed that she was trying to get it off.

"You can't get it off, don't try using your gifts with it on. They won't work." May stated but her tone was less harsh, May seemed to be expecting something so when Grace swung her fist and began attacking May was ready. She blocked her punches and ended up getting her into a hold as Grace tried to wriggle free. "We are still family Grace, always and Forever. Family does matter to us, to Me, Maria, Clint and Skye. Even Phil and Nat, you are my family." May told her youngest daughter who was trying her best to get out of the hold May had her in, it was a hug of sorts, May was holding her arms against her chest and her body was against her, she even had to move her legs so they were stopping her from kicking. Grace was upset that was obvious but she would not cry, even though May thought that was exactly what she needed. Grace tried head butting her but May moved with her. She definitely knew what she was doing. No matter how hard she tried she could not get out of her hold. May knew that Natasha and Maria were at the ready encase she needed help but right now this is what Grace needed the contact and time to get it all out of her system. Grace's mouth was moving and considering Natasha raised an eyebrow at her she could only guess what she was trying to say. Grace stopped struggling and May knew that if she relaxed Grace would take advantage of it. So her grip remained and Grace tried kicking out in frustration. "That did not work when you were 11 it will not work now." May stated, she knew that out of all her kids Grace was the patient one and could last longer than any of the others when it came to battle of wills in the family when there was disagreements. 5 times out of 10 she would win them that was of course when she was not facing her mother. Melinda May always won. She watched as Grace struggled some more when she finally kicked out both feet she stopped struggling. Her head lowered, she tapped her arm she was ready to talk.


	17. Chapter 17

**Family Matters CHAPTER 17**

Grace sat on the couch, she was fiddling with the bracelet on her arm, Natasha sat across from her while the other members of her family were in the kitchen talking about the plan she had come up with Skye. It had been two days since their heart to heart, Grace was still not allowed to leave, and has not been left alone at all since waking up in her room.

"You are acting childish." Natasha stated, for the last day and a half after revealing the plan to them she has remained silent ignoring her families attempt at fixing things between them.

'They are treating me like a child.' Grace retorted

"They are trying." Natasha stated ignoring the retort. When Grace signed back something unpleasant Natasha threw a pillow at her making her sit up and glare at her. "I know for a fact they did not teach you to talk like that. Even Clint would not dare to teach you that sign." Natasha stated at this statement Grace simply shrugged and placed the pillow that Natasha had thrown under her head. "Uh-uh I want an apology." Natasha stated standing up and looking down at her.

'I want this bracelet off, we don't always get what we want.' Grace signed back and rolled over so she was facing the back of the couch. The next thing Grace knew was she was on the ground she looked up at the red haired and glared at her.

"This attitude has got to go. You have had your days of moping, anger and glaring. Come on." Natasha stated pulling her to her feet ignoring the others who were looking at her with questioning eyes. Natasha led her to outside.

'It is raining.' Grace signed looking at Natasha now the two of them were getting wet. 'What are we doing out here?' she asked

"You wanted to fight. Fight." Natasha stated getting into the ready stance. Grace looked at her then the sky before turning around about to head back inside when she felt something connect with her back. "Never turn your back on your opponent." Natasha stated that is how they ended up fighting in the pouring rain getting muddy but neither one seemed too bothered by it. Grace was getting her frustrations out and Natasha was only too happy to help her, then they could get back to being a happy little family…after they got Skye back. "Keep your arms up." She chastised, as Grace ended up throwing punches at her she then used the elements to her benefit. Natasha knew that she had a special connection but she thought that was because of her power over air but as Grace used the water, mud and air to her advantage (Not using her powers) Natasha knew this was something else. It looked like Grace was dancing, it probably looked like she was dancing also both of them using speed and agility not letting the cold, mud or rain stop them. They fought until Grace was on the ground looking up at the sky, she was covered in mud and Natasha was in a crouched position if she was waiting to strike, but Grace didn't get back up she blinked in the rain and let the water wash over her. Natasha moved over to her holding out her hand, it took her a while before she reached for it and Natasha helped pull her up onto her feet. "Feel better?" Natasha asked at which Grace shrugged before going back inside heading for the bathroom she looked at her family as she went past. She spent her time in the shower letting the warm water flow over her she was lost in thought.

Natasha had her own shower and was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea with Maria, Melinda and Clint, Phil was in the kitchen when Grace came into the room and sat across from the others sitting in silence for a few minutes the others waited for her to talk first.

'You kept this from me, you lied…I am mad still…but we are a family and I know it is a good thing that Phil is alive. I am happy he is alive…even if you kept it from me. This family means everything to me…when I found out that you all lied…it stung. I do not want to lose any of you, so I am sorry for my behavior.' Grace signed the others waited until she was finished before responding.

"It was my fault, I told them not to tell you…I was going to tell you then a lot happened and it never seemed like the right time. Then I thought of doing something dramatic and christmas was coming up…You know me I am not subtle…but I was wrong in keeping it from you, don't be mad at them it is on me. I am sorry Grace, really I am." Phil stated before anyone else could say anything, he came in and stood across from her.

'How do you do that? I really intended to stay mad, make you work it off. Damnit I cannot stay mad at you. You look like a lost puppy.' Grace signed getting up and hugging him to which he returned the hug and she could not help it she smiled into his shoulder, he always did give the best hugs.

"Now that we are on speaking terms, you gave us a briefing on what it was like at Afterlife, what do you think they are up to?" Clint asked

'They kept me with Harper…I could not really pay attention to what was happening around me, I just felt safe. I know that most there are somehow gifted, they were not hurting anyone and lived peacefully.'

"But?" May knew her daughter and she was keeping something back.

'But, it felt wrong. I do not know if it was that I knew Harper was influencing me but, I cannot describe it. When I met Jaiying I felt…she felt wrong. She looked at me with disdain. It could be because I knew Skye…they think we grew up in the orphanage together. Or it could be that I just do not like her because she was wanting to take Skye away from us.'

"Did you tell Skye?" Clint asked worried for her.

'She agreed that they were planning something, she was the one that told me to go…she knew they would not fully accept her with me there. I refused to leave her but then she told me Phil was alive…I thought she was lying…we made a scene and I left.'

"You left her." Clint stated

"Clint." Maria warned him she could see that Grace was still upset and she did not want him to lash out at her for her to respond…they were finally talking.

'It was her plan.' Grace defended, she did not want to leave her but Skye had reassured her that she would be fine. She went to move her hands to sign something else but her phone dinged so she went to check it. 'It's from Skye.' Grace signed handing the phone to her mother.

"Coordinates." May stated making Maria and the others come and look at it, Maria frowned as she looked at it.

"That is where the Odyssey is." Maria stated she only knew those coordinates because that is where Bobbie was transferred to with Izzy. "Gonzales runs that." She stated looking at her mother and Coulson.

"Why would Skye send this?"

'She wants me to go there.' Grace stated looking at her mother

"This time we do this as a family." May stated Grace nodded, she was grateful that they would be taking the quin jet. They had gone and changed into appropriate clothing, Sam walked with her mother and Maria to the quin jet Clint and Nat were already on it seeming May was flying. Coulson was also there but he was going to get in contact with Nick to see what was happening. Melinda ended up taking the bracelet off Sam and she was happy for that particular buzzing feeling to stop she made an air ball to release the bent up power with in her before looking over at her mother in the pilot seat giving her a small smile. It was time to go and get Skye.


	18. Chapter 18

**Family Matters Chapter 18**

Grace had left them earlier as they stayed back off the Odyssey's radar. That was when the distress signal was sent out over SHIELD's wire.

"Grace what is going on?" Melinda asked her daughter as they had given her a com unit, she looked back at Maria, Natasha and Clint gearing up Phil looked back at Melinda knowing that she would want to go too.

'Contact…trap…'Grace's response came but it was more static, only a couple of words came through, she was using morse code.

"Trap?" Clint asked

"Get in contact with Nick, has he been able to raise anyone from onboard?"

"No, only the distress signal is being sent from on board."

'Trap…trap…trap…' was sent over Grace's com unit.

"Natasha I am bringing her down, Coulson, get in contact with Nick tell the reinforcements to wait back until we know more." May stated. They agreed that a small team would go, just those on the quin jet, Maria, Natasha, Clint and Coulson. Maria would be going with Coulson heading to meet up with Grace in hope to find Skye, Natasha with May heading for the bridge and Clint would find a good vantage point to have their backs. They were all in their gear and when she touched down they moved out just like the good old days as strike team delta.

Coulson had Maria's back when they came across the first enhanced person, Maria was the one to shoot them before they had a chance to hurt him, right now they were shoot first ask questions later. They were armed with ICERS. When they rounded the corner they came across Skye with a blonde man Maria was about to shoot but Skye stopped her.

"Don't shoot." Skye stated and the blonde man turned around looking at them.

"This is Lincoln, Lincoln this is Maria and Coulson. Maria raised an eyebrow at her sister recognizing that look in her eyes as she assess them man in front of her.

"Did Grace find you?" Maria asked

"Grace is here? No, Lincoln just got me out after they locked me up." Skye stated

"What is going on?" Coulson asked

"Jiaying is attacking the ship, they have control of the ship. Most of the people are being misled."

"Why is she attacking us?"

"She has a vendetta against SHIELD…she blames us for ruining her life."

"Jiaying as in…"

"Yes, my biological mother convinced her people to go to war with humans…saying that they won't be safe with SHIELD still standing." Skye stated looking at Maria who wisely decides on not to comment to that.

"Do you know her plan?" Coulson asked

"She has a bomb, with terragine crystals…she was waiting for the reinforcements to come then plans on letting it go off near the vents. Once the mist goes…anyone not inhuman will die." Skye stated

"Inhuman?"

"Not now…we need to find her to stop her, rescue the crew, stop the inhumans and disarm the bomb." Skye stated

"Where is the crew?" Maria asked as she handed Skye a com unit.

"The bridge. Bobbie was fine when I last saw her but they moved me here." Skye replied looking at Maria who nodded her head.

"May is on that." Coulson stated "We need to find Grace." He stated looking from Skye to Maria.

"We need to split up. You guys find Grace, Lincoln and I will try and stop the fighting." Skye stated and she tried her best to ignore her sister's expression.

"Yes, wait what? You and him?" Coulson asked this made Skye smile

"We will be fine, go find Grace." Skye stated before taking Lincoln's arm and leading him out the room.

Coulson and Maria ended up making their way through the halls until they reached the engine room, only to stop as they came across the case with the bomb in it. Maria bent down only to roll out of the way when the teleporter entered the room that was how they ended up fighting him. Maria could definitely say fighting him was surreal and annoying, he would appear and attack then disappear before they could respond. He had managed to knock Coulson into the wall before Maria could retaliate he vanished a sixth sense made her jump out of the way as that was where he appeared next swinging a metal pole Maria managed to dodge his attack but could not respond, she had a knife out ready to use it when he next appeared but when he did he fell to the ground and Grace appeared behind him.

'You okay?' she asked seeming he had gotten in a couple of lucky punches which left her with a split lip.

"Fine, where have you been?" Maria asked

"Guys a different problem." Coulson interrupted before Grace could respond both of them turned to him as he was next to the bomb. "Maria can you disarm it?" He asked he knew she had some specialist training as she moved over and knelt down next to it.

"I have never seen anything like this before." Maria stated carefully "That is a receiver but this also looks like some kind of timer. These are the crystals Skye mentioned."

'Deadly to humans.' Grace signed looking over her shoulder 'Can you disarm it?'

"I don't think I can." Maria stated looking up at Grace, then turning to Coulson only to focus back on the bomb in front of her.

"Maybe one of the engineers can." Coulson stated "May have you secured the bridge?" Coulson asked and waited for a response the more time passed the more worried Grace became she shared a look with Maria

"I am sure she is fine." Maria stated

"Bridge is secure." May finally replied

"Status?" Maria asked

"Some resistance, there is still fighting going on but the crew are fighting back." Natasha stated "All systems are working." She added

"Any chance you can send down a demolition expert, we have a bomb that needs disarming." Coulson stated only to freeze as the bomb became active.

"Someone just activated it." Maria stated as she and Coulson stepped back from it "Grace!" Maria shouted out her name as Grace disappeared, she just vanished and two seconds later the bomb vanished.

"What the hell?" Coulson asked looking around the room.

"What?" May asked

"The bomb vanished." Coulson replied

"What do you mean it vanished?" Clint asked he was listening to the what was going on but had found a nest to that gave him a view of the outside deck.

"One second it was here the next it was gone." Maria replied she had ran out to the hall to see if she could see Grace "Grace is gone." she added re-entering the room with Coulson.

"Skye status?" May asked "Grace respond! Both of you check in." May demanded she was up on the bridge with Natasha after dealing with the enhanced that were holding the crew hostage they had freed the crew that were tied to each other. Bobbie was next to Natasha bringing up their camera's, Gonzolas was dead, as were other agents but several other agents who were now free and unharmed were going back to their stations on the bridge as the others were getting into teams to secure the other decks.

"We have Skye." Bobbie stated pulling up footage of Skye running out onto the deck with a blonde guy following her. "Where is she going?"

"Going after the leader." Izzy stated "She was the one in charge. She was the one that killed…" Izzy stopped talking and looked at the room that had the 8 agents all dead after she broke a crystal releasing a gas that killed them.

"Jiaying?" May asked grabbing one of the guns she ran out of the bridge. "Nat find Grace." May stated as she left.

"Did May just take a gun?" Bobbie asked

"Try and find Grace." Natasha stated turning back to the screens.

"Only half the cameras are still working." Bobbie pointed out.

"Who is Grace?" Izzy asked but neither one responded as Natasha reestablished communication with the rest of SHIELD…mainly Nick Fury at the Triskelion.

May made her way towards the exit heading outside, she had been trying to get in contact with Grace but so far nothing, Maria and Coulson had the engine room secured and were heading to the bridge for Maria to take charge.

"Clint?" May asked over the coms

"Moving into position now." Was his response so May moved cautiously her gun at the ready.

"May, they are talking…" Clint stated as May made her way outside she ran over stopping short as she assessed the situation. Skye was indeed talking to the lady who looked a little like Skye she was holding a black case as they spoke, May could tell it was getting more heated. The lady stepped closer to Skye making May take aim. "I do not have a shot, Skye move." Clint stated Just then an explosion was heard and the ship rocked violently May had to grab the railing to steady herself. Skye was held up by the woman who seemed to have her in a strange hold. The blonde man was shouting at Jaiying.

"You're killing her!" she heard him shout as she didn't have time to think about the explosion or the damage it could have done her daughter was in danger so she did what she needed too, to protect her family. She fired the gun.


	19. Chapter 19

**Family Matters CHAPTER 19**

May looked around the room, they were back at the farm house, it had been five days since the incident on the Odyssey and in that time things had been rather hectic. Skye was talking with May again and had accepted that what she had done was to protect her and if she was being honest with herself she couldn't blame her after all Jaiying had tried to kill her first. Grace turned up at the farm house before anyone else. She had said she did not want to deal with SHIELD after dealing with the bomb but did not elaborate on what she did to it. Clint and Natasha had returned two days ago with Pietro and Wanda introducing them to Skye who instantly fell in love with them, only Grace knew that Skye had been keeping in contact with Lincoln. Things were finally settling down, enough Skye and May would be heading back to the bus soon with Coulson. Jemma and Leo had joined Coulson at the farm house yesterday and were surprised at this secret that was shared but neither held any grudges in fact they were delighted to join the family.

"At this rate we are going to need a bigger house." Clint stated he was sitting with May and Coulson watching Jemma, Leo, Skye, Wanda, Pietro get a lesson from Natasha and Maria it was entertaining to watch.

"Can you see Grace?" Coulson asked he thought this lesson was supposed to be for Grace. Just as he looked over the others he saw a glint in the sky. "Is that a bird?" he asked trying to shade his eyes from the sun.

"It will be Grace." Clint stated

"I thought you placed the bracelet back on her."

"I did." May stated

'What are you guys looking at?' a robotic voice stated behind them making them turn to see Grace holding a tray of food in her hands and a phone in the other. (where the robotic voice came from it was a translator)

"If you're here then who?" Coulson asked just as May and Clint pulled out a weapon.

'That's Steve.' She typed into the translator.

"Steve?" May asked raising an eyebrow seeing her daughters small smile

'Stark and Pepper too.' She replied with a shrug, they watched as the plan landed in the clearing. The others had stopped what they were doing and moved over to look at the who had come. May watching as Grace moved over to Steve when he walked over to them with Tony and Pepper walking behind him. They ended up walking away from the others heading towards the lake without making any comment to the others.

"How long has that been a thing?" She asked Maria who could only shrug as she watched them walk away.

"News to me." Maria responded she in turn looked at Natasha who raised an eyebrow at them as this got the attention of May who also looked at her.

"About a month." Pepper informed them as she ended up walking into the house with May and Coulson. Tony ended up starting a conversation with Fitz as they walked off towards the garage. Skye looked from Natasha and Maria to Wanda, Pietro and Jemma.

"Is the lesson over?" Pietro asked

"No." Natasha and Maria once again started up the lesson, Clint looked around after the retreating figure of Grace and Steve part of him wanted to follow them but he got pulled in by Natasha to help demonstrate what they were trying to teach them.

That night they had a barbeque sitting outside talking amongst each other, Grace had cooked with Steve's help she had been great at ignoring the stares of her family members. Her mother had ended up cornering her making sure she was okay that was all she needed to know, not wanting any specifics or details. Her siblings were a different matter, after dinner they managed to isolate her at the lake demanding answers she was surprised Skye was with them seeming she already knew most of the answers they were wanting.

'What can I say, we hit it off…after he came that time with you that night for dinner with Nat, he came back…several times we got talking. He is good company.' Grace signed looking at Clint.

"Why did you not tell us?" Maria asked

"There was not much to tell, besides you have all been busy with work.'

"We have talked plenty of times but you never mentioned this." Maria stated

"Same thing about Phil.' Grace pointed out she noticed the pained expression flash over her eyes but she didn't say anything.

'I was not sure where this was going?'

"But you do now?" Clint asked and there was something in his tone that had Grace pausing. She looked at her brother and saw the protectiveness in his eyes she also saw it in Maria's she turned to Skye hoping for some help but Skye looked like she was enjoying this.

'I do not need you doing the over protective older sibling act. I am a grown up I can handle myself. Plus Steve is really nice, a honest to god good guy. He is Captain America.' Grace pointed out

"He is too…" Clint stopped talking seeing the expression on her face daring him to finish that sentence he looked to Maria hoping she would back him up but she was remaining quiet. "I just don't want to see you get hurt." He stated

'My life, I will chose to make my own path, my own mistakes…but on this I do not think it is a mistake. Please just be happy that I am happy.' She stated knowing that this would work on her siblings she saw them sigh and could not stop the smile. She ended up walking back to the house noting that the others stayed back no doubt to talk but right now she did not care, she found Steve on the couch with Pepper talking with Coulson, Pepper looked highly amused at whatever was going on she saw the way Steve was sitting, he looked tense as they spoke and she could only guess what they were talking about but seeming she entered the room the conversation died down. She looked at Phil who looked slightly guilty.

'You are not lecturing Steve are you?' Grace asked judging by his reaction she was right. 'Seriously Phil I did not think you had it in you to lecture your idol?' Grace signed but ended up smirking showing that she was teasing him. The others ended up joining them in the lounge where they started a game of cards, Grace noticed that several times during the night the others would send her a glance as she sat next to Steve somewhat leaning into him not hiding the fact at all that she was clearly into him. She ended up giving up her room to let Tony and Pepper have it for the night and ended up sharing with Maria seeming her idea of sharing with Steve was shut down very fast only for them to find that she was only joking with them to get that reaction from them, Phil looked like he was about to have a heart attack and Clint looked like he wanted to attack Steve where Natasha and Maria both wore unimpressed looks Steve for his part looked panicked. Skye was sharing with Jemma, Fitz and Steve had the spare room and Wanda and Pietro had the study that was currently seeming their new room was currently in the works of being made. Natasha and Clint were in the same room, Phil had his own and May had hers.

In the morning Grace tried sleeping in but it did not work sharing a room with Maria who seemed to rise with the sun had her groaning and tried to bury herself back under the blankets which Maria laughed at. She did end up getting up and made her way into the kitchen to cook breakfast as May, Skye, Maria and Natasha all ended up working out she ended up in the company of Jemma. Grace found it a little awkward to be around Skye's friend, she knew that Jemma was a nice girl but she had so many questions she was happy when Fitz ended up joining them so they ended up talking to each other. She was surprised that Wanda was the next one to join them she tried helping out but it was clear that she was not use to being in a kitchen.

"Something smells amazing." Pepper stated walking into the room and Grace tried not to show her surprise at her seeming Pepper looked perfect even though she was in jean shorts and a singlet. "You know I have missed your cooking, I have ordered a couple of times from your work but it just has not been the same since…" she stopped when Grace shock her head at her, Pepper looked confused for all of two seconds but seemed to understand seeming she dropped it instead greeted the others in the room.

"You want to tell me what she was talking about?" A voice stated behind her making her turn to look at Clint standing in the doorway in his workout gear.

'Breakfast is almost ready, you should shower.' Grace signed not turning to face him she felt him move closer only to hesitate before going the other way and headed for the bathroom. She sent Wanda to tell the others before she set the food on the table. Tony was the last one to the table as they all sat down to eat together, Pietro was talking with Steve seeming the pair of them had gone for a run around the property and seemed to be continuing their conversation. The others were doing idle chitchat.

"This is what I have been missing ever since they changed chefs their food has not been that great." Tony stated as he groaned in delight savoring the flavor completely unaware that he had made most of the others stop talking. Six of them now looking at Grace with obvious questions clear on their expressions.

'I do not work at Jason's.' Grace signed leaving it at that before the others could ask any more questions she got up and left knowing that seeming she cooked someone else would clean up.

She was sitting at the edge of the lake when someone came and sat next to her she did not have to turn and see who it was she knew by now that this person would always come and check on her. She also knew that the others would have sent her knowing that she was the best chance to get answers. They sat in silence for a while, Maria waiting there patiently for her knowing she would have to be the one to speak first if she wanted answers.

'We agreed it would be best for me to leave.' Grace stated after a long time of silence, 'we were in the kitchen…it was just the two of us, we had completed stock take and I was wanting to show him my new recipe…I was giving him lessons, he said he wanted to cook something special for his girlfriend. I don't know what happened exactly…one minute he was next to the stove, the next it was on fire. I used my powers…He… he was not hurt… he…I thought it was best to leave. It is a good thing, this way I will not put him in danger.'

"Grace how did he react?" Maria asked noting the look on her sisters face as she seemed to hug her legs and pull them closer to her chest.

'It was time for me to move on anyway.' Grace signed back not answering her question but Maria knew her sister well and could decipher what she was not saying. 'Can you keep this between us, I am fine. Besides I am in good company now…I would also like to point out that I will work with Wanda, Pietro and Skye with their powers anyway…cooking for family is enough for me…' Grace responded as she looked out over the water Maria watched her, she looked contempt but Maria could tell that she was not fully satisfied, that she was trying to put on a brave face.

"I will not say anything but the others will want to know, and I make no promises of not visiting him. He knows your secret and I will do everything I can to protect my family…Speaking of Natasha and I have come up with a schedule if you really want this."

'I do.'

"Then let's get started." Maria stated helping her up the pair of the headed back towards the house.


	20. Chapter 20

**Family Matters CHAPTER 20**

It had been three weeks since Maria had spoken with Grace by the lake and everyone was back at work. Grace was staying at the new Avengers Facility helping to train Wanda and Pietro she was staying out of the spot light though. She and Steve seemed to be getting closer and Clint had been doing his best to always be around when they hung out at the facility. Natasha however seemed to be finding ways to keep him distracted. May and Coulson were back on the bus and Skye had been cleared for field work once again she was happy to be back to her normal rank. She and Jemma were rather close now and she enjoyed spending most of her time with Fitz and Simmons. Bobbie had been hanging out with them also but Skye always looked up to her as one of Maria's friends she could not help but keep her at that level even though she had tried making friends with her Skye held her at a higher respect. Jemma was the only one that knows that Skye has continued to stay in contact with Lincoln, or so she thought but it became clear that both May and Coulson both know considering they requested his help with a case they were working when they came across a new inhuman he agreed to help with their transition. Jemma seemed to like him especially when she found out that he was training to be a doctor. Everything was looking good for the May family…that was never going to last. The cases they had been given seemed to be getting stranger and harder...Coulson was getting a bad feeling about it, he had consulted Fury and Maria both agreed that something was coming.

Skye was training with May on the mats sparring with each other as they were stationed at a shield base restocking supplies after a rather long mission. Fitz and Simmons were in the lab with Bobbie and every now and then they would look out the door and watch as May would stop to teach something new to Skye. Skye was tired and sore as she was finished with her workout she was helping May wipe down the mats and return them to their correct places Phil was up the stairs he looked like he wanted to talk but gave a small sigh as he looked down on them.

"May you have a call in my office." Coulson informed her so she ended up leaving Skye to clean up which Skye complained about in a joking manner but stopped when she got a very specific look from her mother she almost could not stop the smile from pulling at her lips…almost. It was a look she had not seen since before the Bahrain incident.

May entered Phil's office surprised to see that it was Maria on the other end of the line and by her expression it was not good news.

"The avengers have been called to assemble." Maria stated knowing that the line was secure.

"Where?"

"Wakanda."

"Why?"

"Alien presence detected…war is coming." Maria stated as May looked at her oldest daughter she could see the signs of worry and stress.

"What can we do?" May asked thinking of ways she could support her family.

"You and Coulson have another mission…this might not come to anything. Nick just wants to be sure. We have the carriers getting prepped but King T'Challa has not formally asked for any help other than the Avengers."

"Sargent Barnes is there yes?" May asked knowing that he went there to help with undoing his brain washing.

"Yes, you should know that Grace is going with them." Maria stated this made May look at her. "She has trained with the Avengers for three months now. Clint and Natasha would look out for her let alone Steve. According to Nat the pair are inseparable. I know what you're thinking but I could not talk her out of it." Maria stated and May could see that she looked slightly guilty.

"If she made up her mind no one would be able to talk her out of it. What is our mission?"

"We have located Quin." Maria stated this grabbed May's attention.

"Where is he?" May asked

"Italy. I will send the data through to you. Do I need to ask this?" Maria asked looking at her mother who gave her a pointed look in return.

"What?" May asked even though she knew exactly what Maria was going to ask

"Can you handle this? or do I need to give it to someone else. We want him alive." Maria stated even though she looked like she did not necessarily want him alive. May raised an eyebrow at her waiting for her to elaborate. "He has intel on Gravitonium…so he has to be able to answer our questions." Maria stated when all she got in return was a specific look Maria sighed giving her a nod before she replied.

"Send the coordinates." May responded Maria searched her face for any sign but came up blank so she sighed.

"Be careful." Maria stated before sending through the coordinates.

"Watch over the others." May responded "And Maria…that was three sighs." May added before ending the transmission. May looked down at the tablet in her hands before moving out of Coulson's office. She was not surprised to see both Skye and Coulson sitting together at the lounge looking at her with expectant expressions.

"The others are being sent to Wakanda." May stated

"Are we going to back them up?" Skye asked

"We have our own mission. Maria is sending through the details now." May informed Coulson who nodded but he was looking at her waiting for her to continue he could tell that something else was on her mind.

"Grace is going with them." May stated

"Is she ready?" Phil asked

"She has been training with Nat and Clint daily. Maria says there is no talking her out of it."

"Is that all?" Phil asked noting that May was being hesitant this had him concerned.

"We are going after Quin." May stated but she was looking at Skye who seemed to go tense at the mention of his name.

"We have a location?" Phil asked he was also watching Skye's reaction.

"I assure you I am not going to break at the mention of his name." Skye stated looking at both her parental figures.

"Are you going to be okay with this? We can drop you off somewhere?" Phil stated

"If we do end up getting Quin I want to be there." Skye stated

"Okay, if it gets too much."

"I will tell you." Skye reassured her before getting up and walking to her bunk, she ended up walking past Bobbie who was heading to the kitchen.

"Wheels up in ten lock it or lose it people." May's voice came over the bus's com unit.


	21. Chapter 21

**Family Matters Chapter 21**

Grace looked over at Natasha as they flew through the air heading to Wakanda. They had all been briefed of the situation and she did not want to admit this to anyone but she was craving the fight to come. She had been on the phone for half an hour to her mother, Skye and Phil reassuring them that this is something she needed to do, that she was ready. She knew that her mother had spoken not only to Clint but also Natasha. Maria had been in contact with them making sure they did not need anything but Grace knew that she was keeping an eye on her also. Steve moved over and sat next to her, Grace ended up taking his hand and the two of them sat in silence. She saw that Wanda and Pietro were whispering to each other, she didn't have to read minds to see that they were nervous. Stark was busy looking over the computer trying to come up with a plan, but like everyone else he was not sure what they were really going to be facing. Bruce had his eyes closed as he sat in a seat opposite Wanda, she really wished Thor was on Earth but he returned to Asgard over a week ago, but he usually shows up when earth was in trouble and she had a sneaking suspicion that whatever was going on in Wakanda was troublesome indeed. Steve squeezed her hand so she looked over at him and he gave her a small smile. Grace seemed to relax into her seat, taking this time to rest.

They arrived in Wakanda to be greeted by King T'Challa, he was surprised of their extra team members but welcomed them non the less. Grace saw Steve greet Bucky with a hug it seemed that his friend was back and she could see Steve was over the moon. But Steve seemed to understand that trouble was coming so their reunion was cut short as they headed into the palace to talk business. Grace stayed close to Wanda seeming Steve was upfront with Stark and Natasha. Clint was walking behind her, it was clear he was not going to let her out of his site. She could see the protectiveness in his eyes. Pietro was walking next to him and he also seemed to have the same expression so Grace looked over at Wanda who was not surprised at her brothers antics.

'Do you not want to be part of meeting?' Grace signed to Clint

"Nat will fill me in of the important stuff." Clint replied

'Is this how it is going to be the entire time we are here?' She asked at this he gave her a look.

"Obviously." He replied at this Grace shook her head. They were all in the gathering hall Grace saw the Dora Milaje, royal family and elders. She found herself focusing on their clothing but was brought out of her stupor when the reason they were there came to lite. An alien army was coming lead by a titan Thanos.

"Do we know what he is after?" Natasha asked

"This." T'Challa stated putting a small container in the middle of the table

"What is it?" Steve asked

"A stone, one that has been protected by our people for generations." T'Challa stated

"DO you know why he wants it?" Stark asked

"Legend has it that there are five in total, when the…stones are brought together they can give you the power of the universe." T'Challa states carefully, Grace could tell though that he was holding something back

'How many does he have?' Grace signed gaining the others attention Natasha translated for her at this T'Chall looked uncomfortable.

"He has four of them." He stated

"How do you know?" Stark asked

"I told him." A female stated

"And you are?" Stark asked

"Carol Danvers."

"How do you know Ms Danvers?" Stark asked looking her up and down she was wearing a superhero outfit but it was one none of the others recognized until Grace remembered something.

'Ms Marvel?' she asked

"You know me?" she asked when Natasha translated

"How did you know?"

"Yes how do you know?" Clint asked

'Phil…he told me stories…he said you know how Nick lost his eye.' She signed back 'What I actually listened to his stories?' She shrugged

"Who are you?" T'Challa asked looking at Grace

'I am Grace.'

"SO if he has four of them, that is why he is coming here, what happens if he gets all five?" Steve asked getting everyone back on track.

"He has a goal, once he collects all five infinity stones he will wipe out half of the universes population." Carol replied

"That is one messed up goal." Clint mumbled "Why?"

"He thinks overpopulation will destroy the universe. His ideal is that he is the hero saving everything." Carol responded

"That makes him dangerous." Stark realized "So he is coming here with an army to get that, why not move it?"

"HE is already on his way here. He has a score to settle here anyway."

"What is that?"

"You defeated his army once before." Carol stated

"When…"

"The chitarre, that is his army. Throughout the different galaxies he has conquered many planets killing half of the population but that was slow work. After his army failed here his search for the stones became his obsession he now has four, that is the last one for him to reach his goal. So he is coming."

"Firstly the chitarre followed Loki, secondly if it is the chitarre we know how to beat them."

"Loki was a tool, he failed. Those that attacked here was only a fraction of what his real force is like…he is bringing those forces here so we need a plan to stop him."

"Can't we destroy the stone?" Bruce asked

"If the stone is destroyed no reason to come here, and no way he can fulfil his dream. So win-win." Stark agreed

"It is not that simple my friends. No weapon can destroy an infinity stone." Thor stated entering the room with several Asgardian warriors

"Thor." Steve greeted

"Yay the gang is back together." Stark retorted

"I have brought allies." Thor stated stepping aside revealing not only the Warrior Three and Lady Sif but also a standing racoon, a tree, a blue muscular man, a green woman and another man that was humanoid possibly Asgardian, but the way he held himself and his clothes had Grace thinking human.

"So this is where the party is." The racoon stated making several of them openly stare at him "What? Is there something on my face?" he asked only to end up laughing. "Seriously you would think…"

"Just ignore the rabbit, Quil is the captain of this group they call themselves the guardian of the galaxy they've been fighting Thanos. My Father has sent an army to assist what do you need?" Thor asked.

"Umm,"

"How long do we have until he gets here?" Natasha asked bringing them back to the point of this meeting

"Two days." Carol replied

"Then we have time to set up a defense." Steve stated the meeting then turned to a discussion about the best strategies they can use.

That night they had a banquet where they got to meet everyone on a more personal level but it was clear everyone was tense and they mostly stayed withing their own teams. Steve made the rounds talking with Thor and his closes friends, he spent time with T'Challa and Suri as Bucky was with them he seemed more at ease amongst the younger royal, he even made his way to the Guardians where he spoke with Peter Quil who was a human and Gamora but ended up returning to Grace's side when they started talking about shop that just went over his head. Clint was Grace's shadow eyeing up everyone as if they might be a threat, Grace had begged Natasha for help but she also seemed on protective mode she Grace turned to Steve for solace. No help from him, he agreed with Natasha and Clint it was Bucky that ended up sticking up for her she found herself getting along great with Steve's best friend. As the night dragged on she found herself outside looking up at the night sky, there were so many stars it was breathtaking. The Asgardians had set up a camp just outside the Wakandans camp laughter filled the air as the soldiers took this time to enjoy themselves knowing that in the next couple of days things would change drastically.

**AN: so what do you think? This is different to Avengers Infinity War and Endgame it is an AU of sorts. I do not own any Marvel characters. Until next time thanks for reading…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Family Matters Chapter 22**

"I thought I might find you out here." A voice stated making her turn to see her brother walking up to her as she sat on the hill.

'Look at all the stars.' Grace signed as Clint sat down next to her he looked up

"Definitely brighter than New York." He agreed "Are you sure you are ready for this?" he asked after a moment of silence.

'You are not going to talk me out of this. I am here, I will fight.' Grace signed 'I am not defenseless.'

"I know, god I know how strong you are Grace." He replied at this Grace leaned into him.

'You don't have to worry about me.' She signed

"I'm your brother, its in my job description. I will always worry about you." He replied, "Okay then tomorrow you will be working out with me and Nat." he stated at this Grace moved back from him tilting her head to the side. "we are not needed for the meeting tomorrow, get some rest we rise at dawn." Clint stated

'I don't know if you are joking.' She signed trying to read him

'No joke, at dawn.' He signed getting up "I will leave you two to talk. Don't stay up too late." Clint stated moving back Steve ended up taking his place. She ended up leaning into him as they watched the stars listening to the chatter of others.

"You got to meet Bucky." He mumbled into her head as he kissed the top of her head. Grace nodded and made the sign for friend. She had slowly been teaching him sign language but they both had busy lives and her teaching did not get very far. "You should get some rest, its getting late." He added at this she traced the letter U2 on his hand. "I'll get some after I drop you off at your room, call me old fashion." Steve stated at this Grace smiled thinking of all the times they hung out how he always ended up walking her to her door after each date.

'Join me.' Grace signed it was one he did know at this he felt himself blush

"Your brother would use me as target practice not to mention what Nat would do." Steve replied helping her to her feet they walked hand in hand to the rooms they were assigned, they took their time when they finally reached the door Steve pulled her in for a hug, Grace took it a step further by kissing him passionately. He made a groaning noise before stepping back. "You are making it hard for me to walk away." Steve mumbled as Grace ended up hugging him as he rested his chin on her head. Her door opened to reveal Natasha standing there the two of them broke apart as she looked at them innocently. Steve was blushing and Grace was glaring at her but she was immune to Grace's glares.

"Goodnight Steve." Natasha smiled sweetly making Steve nod and take a step back. Grace grabbed his hand stopping him from walking away he looked at her as she stepped forward and kissed him again before stepping back she signed good night before pushing Natasha into the room and closing the door, Steve stood there for a second longer getting his heartrate back down before heading to his room. He was not surprised to see Clint sitting on the couch waiting for him he rubbed his neck nodding to Clint before heading into his room. "Goodnight." He mumbled before shutting the door.

'You know I thought I was sharing a room with Wanda.' Grace signed looking at Natasha

"You are, Wanda is in her room, but with the extra people here we moved rooms. Clint is with Pietro, Bucky and Steve. I am in with you, Wanda and Carol." Natasha replied just as Carol came out of her room into the small lounge area that brought the three bedrooms together.

'Four in a three room apartment?'

"We're sharing a room." Natasha stated placing her hand on her shoulder looking her in the eyes "Is that a problem."

'Normally no…but you scared Steve off.' Grace signed

"I assure you I did not scare Steve off." Natasha replied

'Goodnight Steve? waiting up for me like that? All innocent?' Grace questioned

"This looks like a private matter." Carol stated heading back for her room.

'Wait.' Grace signed clapping her hands to get Carol's attention, it worked she turned to look at her. 'You are the one that Phil spoke of? You worked with Nick?' Grace signed Natasha translating for her.

"You call him Nick?" Carol asked remembering a certain conversation she would have to bring that up with him next time she saw him. What was this girls relationship with him anyway? Who was Phil?

"Who is Phil?" Carol asked

"Coulson." Natasha replied for her

"The promising agent that Fury liked."

'Nick is his name.'

"Everyone calls him Fury though." Carol pointed out and Natasha had to agree, only a select few can call him Nick and that was mainly the May's. Especially Grace, Skye and Maria.

'That is true, I am special.' Grace smiled Nick played the cool grandfather role, she had Yeye and Nick they have always been there. 'Anyway no matter how many times I have asked he evades the question or gives me a weird answer I know that if Phil's story is correct you know the deal behind the eyepatch.' Grace signed

"You want me to tell you how he lost his eye?" she asked for clarification at this Grace nodded "What did he tell you?" Carol asked trying to think of the relationship between them.

'That the Kree took his eye because he did not give up the cube. Another one was about space pirates wanting the ship…his stories changed as I grew older.'

"You grew up with him? He isn't…"

'Not my father.' Grace figured where she was taking this 'he is family though.'

"He seemed like the really paranoid private type why are you telling me this?"

'Because he respected you, trusted you.'

"How do you…"

'I know.' Grace signed looking at her with unwavering blue eyes that look alone had Carol unnerved slightly.

"He was the one to tell you about me, not Phil." Carol guessed at this Grace smiled

'He said you were smart. Here…he wants an update.' Grace signed handing Carol a phone she then turned to Natasha. 'Apparently I have an early morning so goodnight.' She signed heading into her room. Carol went to ask what was going on when the phone rang, the screen said pirate so Carol answered to come face to face with Nick Fury she took the call in her room.

The next morning she really was woken up at the crack of dawn by Natasha and Clint heading out for a warm up before they started on a morning exercise routine the two had down to a t. Grace felt out of place as she joined them, watching two masters when she knew she was an apprentice compared to them. After going for a run they began to work out, Natasha started off sparring with Clint who ended up losing but not right away seeming they were both so evenly matched. Grace paid close attention, over the years she had watched her family spar, she knew most of their techniques and styles. When she was being trained she was taught not just by her mother, but also Maria and Natasha. Clint was a big help also even though what he really wanted to teach her was archery, Skye was the only one to accept his archery lessons and she was now rather good with a bow not that she would use it. Grace was taught by Maria frequently enough that she adopted her fighting style which was in a way one of their mothers fighting styles but Melinda May was still the master in this family. When Natasha agreed to teach her to fight for defensive purposes she focused on defense not offence. Watching Natasha spar with Clint over the years however she picked up a few of her special moves and thanks to how she was made she figured she could pull them off not as flawlessly as Natasha but enough to work. As she watched Clint and Natasha spar today it was like they were dancing, they knew each other rather well and knew most of each other's moves that comes with being partners for so long.

"You are up early." A voice behind her made her turn to see Steve with Bucky and Pietro

'Go for your run?' she signed

"Something run?" Steve asked "We just went for our run." Steve stated and now that he was closer to her she could see the sweat marks.

'You need a shower.' She signed stepping back

"You…something water…shower?" He asked at this Grace nodded "I suppose I do need one." He added looking down at himself Grace smiled.

"How long have they been at it?" Bucky asked looking at them spar, Pietro was also watching cheering Clint on as it was clear he was losing especially when Natasha ended up flipping him onto the ground. He ended up tapping out.

"You distracted me." Clint protested

'You were losing five minutes ago.' Grace pointed out coming to Pietro's defence

"Your turn." He stated staring at Grace. "Pietro go wake up your sister, meet us out here in ten." Clint stated Pietro nodded running off to get Wanda.

"Do you ever win against Natasha?" Steve asked

"Do you want to go against Nat?" Clint asked Steve seemed to think over his answer before shaking his head

"No, I have this brut to spar with."

"What was that punk?" Bucky asked looking at Steve who only ended up laughing "did you want to go a round?" Bucky asked

"No, I want breakfast, you do too…seeming for the last mile you were talking about food." Steve retorted Bucky went to protest but his stomach rumbled. As they continued to talk Grace had moved into the ring.

'Do you not want a break? I mean breakfast does sound good.' Grace asked

"You get one hit in we will stop for breakfast…hand to hand before you go thinking of something else." Natasha stated that meant no powers.

'Okay.' They then began their spar, Grace let Natasha attack first after all she was more trained in defense not offence. However Natasha somehow seemed to coax her into going on the offence without Grace realizing it. She ended on the ground with a thud but that was not the end of it. She jumped back to her feet going on the defense blocking Natasha's strikes not letting her attacks get past her defense. When Natasha was close enough Grace tried the move she learnt from watching her…she was surprised it work, she somehow managed to get Natasha on the ground with that move. Natasha jumped to her feet Grace was still in surprise that it worked she couldn't help the smile that graced her lips.

"I didn't teach you that, where did you learn that?" Natasha asked Grace was surprised at that tone she tilted her head, she was now weary of Natasha who instantly pulled back. "A deal is a deal, breakfast." Grace nodded before walking off grabbing her drink bottle as Natasha made her way over to Clint the two of them began to talk Grace knew she was talking about her but she was too caught up in her own thoughts to try to listen in, was Natasha mad?


	23. Chapter 23

Family Matters CHAPTER 23

After they had finished eating the Avengers were called into a meeting with T'Challa and his council so Grace found herself in the company of Pietro, Wanda and Bucky. Grace was still not sure if Nat was made at her or not and she didn't get the chance to ask her. They were outside looking over the Asgardian camp they had set up rows and rows of tents not to mention the Wakandan army was on the other side it seriously made the once open land look like a sea of tents. She'd hate having to walk from one side to the other.

"What do you think they are talking about in there that we weren't invited for?" Pietro asked he had a ball in his hand and was entertaining himself trying to keep the ball in the air.

'It is a war council.' Grace signed but seeming none of them knew sign she let Wanda read her thoughts.

"We are part of their team no? we should be in there with them?" he stated

"Do you really want to be in a room listening to a bunch of people discuss battle plans we already know? Standing there, quiet and still?" Bucky asked seeming Pietro had yet to stop moving since he joined them.

"Not really no, but that is not the principal. We should have been at least invited." He huffed catching the ball on the back of his neck.

"Where are you going?" Pietro asked seeming Grace had gotten up and started walking towards the Asgardian camp.

'To watch them fight.' Grace replied she heard steal on steal so knew that their was a spar taking place. Bucky ended up joining her with Wanda and Pietro who had given up his ball. She had a feeling Bucky was keeping an eye on her for Steve's sake and Pietro for Clint's. 'You know I am older than you right?' Grace thought to Wanda

"What?"

'Nat asked you to watch out for me, but I am older than you so it should be me looking out for you.' Grace responded. As they walked through the many rows of tents several Asgardian warriors watched them. Bucky seemed to straighten as he walked he carried himself with a defining look that he was the one in charge and looking out for the others in this group. They stopped at a crowd to see they have gathered around a couple of soldiers sparring with swords and shields. Grace was in awe as she paid close attention to watching them move, after five minutes she had picked the winner of the match. Five minutes after that she was correct.

"Do we have a new challenger?" One Asgardian asked looking around the crowd another man stepped forward taking his place against the champion. A new fight took place. Grace ended up spending the morning watching Asgardians spar. At some point Pietro and Wanda left but Bucky remained by her side.

"You have taken interest in our fighting techniques?" Lady Sif asked moving over to her and Bucky

"They are all capable fighters." Bucky replied but she was looking at Grace so she nodded.

"You are Son of Bartons sister?" She asked at this Grace nodded already used to the way they speak. "He has mastered the bow has he not?" She asked again Grace nodded "Are you skilled with that weapon?" She asked at this Grace shook her head. "What is your weapon of choice?" She asked at this Grace thought it over, she could use a gun but found herself better with her hands. She knew how to use a knife that was her preferred weapon, not only was she skilled in the kitchen with a knife but thanks to Natasha she knew several tricks with the blade. At this Grace pointed to the closes thing they had to a knife which was a dagger, quite a bit longer than a knife and thicker but the weight was still good. Seeming Lady Sif had handed her the dagger she had pointed to. "Would you spar with me?" Lady Sif asked

"I don't think…" Bucky began to say that was not a good idea but Grace hit him in the stomach stopping his as she nodded her head to Lady Sif and let her lead the way. Grace assessed the warrior in front of her, she could tell by her posture she was an experienced fighter without needing to know the details of her being one of Thor's most valued friends.

"We train with weapons, do we need fake ones?" Lady Sif asked at this Grace shook her head and indicated that this weapon would be fine. Lady Sif gave a small nod. "That is the spirt." She stated before pulling out her sword. Grace took a deep breath relaxing her mind as she focused on the fight at hand. She knew that Lady Sif was going to take it easy, who wouldn't when they knew they were superiorly stronger then their opponent after all she was an Asgardian. Grace let her make the first move so that she could get an understanding of her fighting style. Grace had trained with weapons before she was light on her feet as she blocked Lady Sif's attacks, just to be on the safe side though she did put up a barrier around herself in case she managed to get past her defense. Lady Sif did manage to get past her defense as she stopped herself short so she wouldn't hurt Grace not knowing about the barrier Grace had put in place. Grace took this chance to step in and around using her elbow she hit Lady Sif on the back. Lady Sif was quick to counter though she seemed impressed by Grace's speed and agility as she got out of the way of the more serious attacks. Grace then changed from defense to offense. Grace had Lady Sif's pattern and had it worked to her advantage. Grace managed to get past her defense twice but it was clear that Lady Sif was the superior fighter as Grace ended up disarmed. "You are good with that dagger."

"Grace what are you doing?" Clint asked he was with Natasha and Steve.

'Training. You had your meeting, I took the initiative to learn from expert warriors.' Grace signed looking at her brother.

'You could have been hurt.' Clint signed back

'Please, like she could have hurt me? She was holding back…by a lot.' Grace signed back not seeing the problem as she and her brother ended up in a glare off. 'I am here to fight, why not learn something along the way?' She added

"I have every right to put you on a plane home." He mumbled

'Try it see what happens.' Grace glared at him as she signed at him in anger.

"You were holding back Grace, go again. This time don't hold back." Natasha stated looking at Lady Sif to see if it was alright. She nodded surprised that Natasha knew that Grace was holding back. She had thought the human did rather well against her.

"Nat?" Clint almost whined he thought they were on the same side.

"You want to know if she is ready? Grace don't hold back." Natasha stated at this Grace nodded before turning back to Lady Sif as the others gave them some room. Grace noticed the crowd of on lookers seemed to have grown since her brothers arrival. She also saw that it wasn't only Asgardians in the crowd. King T'Challa was with Steve and Stark. Rocket was with Peter Quill and their other friends. Grace tuned them all out as she looked over her opponent. She knew what Natasha was wanting her to do but she still found it weird openly using her powers. This time Grace started off on offence making the air around her thicker so it was harder for Lady Sif to land a strike. Lady Sif tilted her head as she felt resistance each time she swung her sword. She then continued side stepping a thrust she knocked it back with the dagger putting a bit more force behind her strike. Lady Sif was now serious…Grace using a maneuver she had witnessed one of the other Asgardians used to knock the sword out of her hand. Grace was now against her shield, Lady Sif knew how to use it as a weapon. She ended up rolling on the ground to grab her sword back as Grace gave chase, she ended up jumping over Sif's strike going a little higher than a normal human should as she landed she ducked under an attack using her dagger but it was knocked out of her hand. Lady Sif stepped back thinking the match was concluded but Grace didn't tap out instead she held her hand out. The dagger flew back into her hand surprising the crowd except Clint and Natasha she then ran at Sif who fell into a defensive stance but Grace knew this so managed to step around her stance she used her free hand to grip Sif's arm with the sword stealing it, her own hand with the dagger touched Lady's Sif's breastplate and Sif's own sword was pointed at her head.

"You have sorcery?" Sif asked

'I have powers. I can control the air.' Grace signed rolling up her sleeves she handed back her sword only for Sif to take her arm and turn it over.

"Who did this?" She asked making Grace look down at the brand on her arm, Grace pushed her sleeve back down.

'Thank you for the fight.' Grace signed before turning to look at Clint and Natasha.

"You have powers?" Stark asked at this Grace shrugged. "What was that mark on your arm?" he asked not noticing Grace's clenched fist.

"Tony, not now." Natasha stated silencing him as Clint had moved closer to her.

"You good?" he asked

'My past, I can take care of myself.' Grace replied

"I can see that, nice use of the air. Although did you have to be like Thor?" He asked this made her smile.

'They are his people…and well, he is Thor. Could not stop myself he is dreamy after all.' She replied with a smile.

"Seriously? This is why I need Skye here. She respects me." Clint stated at this Grace placed her hand on his shoulder.

'It was her saying.' Grace signed 'Plus he is dreamy, you are our brother, why would we see you that way. That's messed up…great now that is all I can see. Besides you know who my favorite is.'

"At one point it was me."

'No, Nat."

"Seriously?" he asked looking from Grace to Natasha who was wearing a smug smile.

'It's always been Nat, but you are my favorite brother.' Grace signed moving over to Natasha who was holding a drink.

"Wait I'm your only brother." Clint stated turning and walking after them.

"What just happened?" Stark asked "How is Natasha her favorite? You're dating her, I'm Tony bloody Stark what does Natasha do?"

"She can take you down with one hand and without much effort. Would you go against her?" Steve stated looking after them.

"Did you know she had powers?" Stark asked deciding it was best to change the topic even though he had many more questions, they all did.

"Should we keep going?" Steve asked looking at T'Challa and the others.

"Are we just meant to ignore what just happened?" Rocket asked looking at Quill.

"Let us continue." T'Challa stated leading them on to examine the rest of their defensive strategies.

**AN: What do you think? i do not own any Marvel characters.**


	24. Chapter 24

Family Matters CHAPTER 24

Their time was up, they had their armies in place as they waited for the oncoming army. The sky was dark with ships as they made their way towards them. Grace looked over at Natasha then over to Steve who was standing next to T'Challa. The Asgardians and Wakandans were behind them at the ready just waiting for the order, the rest of the avengers were in position Grace felt an overwhelming sense of calm as she took in the opposing force. She looked over at her brother offering him a smile he gave one back but she could see on his face that he was determined to protect her. The Guardians were on the other side of the Avengers standing before the armies as an anxiety washed over everyone as the numbers of the opposing force was revealed. Several ships had landed outside the barrier as aliens piled off them and started charging towards them. Killing themselves as they threw themselves at the barrier. T'Challa made the call and opened a section of the barrier up before they charged.

Grace stayed close with Natasha as their first encounter with the aliens started off with a collision, things moved very fast after that. The numbers of their enemy was overpowering no matter how many they took down more took their place.

"We need to deal with their ships." Steve stated over the coms

"On it." Captain Marvel stated flying towards the ships

"Stark the flying whales." Clint stated

"I see it." Stark replied heading for the flying whale things they fought in New York with Rhode on his six. Steve was busy with Bucky each one watching the others back as they fought together just like in the war. Clint was trying to stay close to Grace but it was no use they were separated and Natasha had moved to help out Okoye and some of her warriors with Wanda's help. Grace took this time as she was now alone to focus on the space ships outside of the dome. Reaching out with her powers while keeping a protective barrier around herself she felt the air move as the ships moved she focused on the closes ship she held an outstretched hand completely concentrating on the air around that one ship she closed her fist crushing the ship. A gasp rang out over the coms as Grace focused on the next one.

"What was that?" Stark asked just as Grace crushed another ship just like she had done with the coke can so long ago with Skye. She used the air around the ship forcing the pressure to close in on itself.

"Grace stop!" Clint shouted over the coms knowing that it was her but also knowing that it would use up too much energy. "Damnit Grace, Protect Grace!" Clint ordered over the coms.

"She is doing that? How is she doing that?" T'Challa and Stark asked at the same time, they didn't really get any answers from Clint, Natasha or Grace before this fight started other than a simple response that Grace was gifted. Now they see her crushing spaceships like cans, they were not really sure how she was doing it or the extend of her powers, Stark was starting to think that she wasn't even human. The Hulk was the first one to Grace knocking back the aliens around her Pietro ended up taking Clint (Just this once) he made sure Clint knew that. As Grace focused on the other ships she could sense the others around her but her concentration was on the ships in the sky however they were now moving further away. Clint grabbed Grace's arm stopping her making her break her concentration and look at her brother, she could see the worry in his eyes as they hardened in protectiveness.

"They are too far." He stated looking at her

'Took down 5.' Grace smiled but she felt the strain of her using her powers that way. She looked back up even taking down five there were still too many for her liking even with Captain Marvel destroying ships by herself.

"You could have hurt yourself."

'We are at war.' Grace pointed out before flinging back a group of aliens that were closing in on Rhode who was on the ground. Spinning on her heel she pushed back other aliens that were overwhelming some Wakandans giving them a chance to rally themselves. She turned to look at her brother. He looked like he was wanting to say something but stopped himself. He turned and fired an arrow hitting his mark.

"No more overexerting yourself." He stated Grace gave him a small nod mainly because she did not want him so focused on her that he was not focused on himself. She ended up running with her dagger at the ready jumping over aliens before sending them scattering as she made her way over to Wanda.

The fight went on everyone was busy Stark was working with Rhode and some of team Guardian taking down the last of the space whales, Thor was with Rocket and Groot blasting their way through aliens left and right, Rocket seemed to be having too much fun. Steve was fighting with Bucky around the Black Panther, Natasha was with Wanda and Okoye. Clint was busy Grace was happy the Hulk was keeping the masses away from him. They all knew this fight would mean nothing if they could not stop Thanos but he was yet to turn up. Grace was covered in black blood as she sliced through one alien after the next yet they still had overwhelming numbers, but now was not the time to give up. Grace watched as one alien got a little too close to Clint enough to send him flying back but he managed to stab it with an arrow. Grace was about to go to his aid as it seemed he was hurt but Asgardians got to him first, pushing back the aliens as Pietro got him out. Grace stopped running something felt different, the air felt different she tried figuring out what that meant.

"Thanos is here." Steve stated over the coms.

She looked around hoping to see Steve but she could not see him over the crowds of warriors and mass of aliens, she had no idea where he was. Grace tried to reach out with her powers to locate him but their was too much going around her for her to be able to identify just him. Grace turned to see a legion of aliens all in a line with guns aimed in her direction, before she could attack them they opened fire at her. She had put up a shield around her but the constant onslaught of their weapons had her breathing heavily. Her shield was enough to protect herself but seeing they were doing the same with the others around her she widened her protection saving some Asgardians, but by doing this she stray blast from one lucky alien got through her defense hitting her side and she winced as her body moved with the force. She pushed back the shield making everyone around her go flying back. He hand dropped to her side, bringing it back up she saw her fingers coated in blood. She didn't hang around for round two she started moving, towards Steve.

**AN: I know this chapter was short, but what do you think? Thanos is here? Will they succeed in stopping him? What exactly is Grace? Do you guys want to hear what May and the team are doing in the next chapter or to continue on with the fight? Let me know by leaving a review until next time thanks for reading...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Family Matters CHAPTER 25**

Picking up her pace she ran to see that the Avengers had assembled to fight Thanos who was a giant purple alien he looked to be made of pure muscle. She saw Clint next to Natasha both on the ground slowly getting to their feet. Steve was busy going one on one with Thanos, Stark was trying to get out of his armour which she saw was dented enough that it was crushed. Grace didn't stop running even when Steve was thrown back into Bucky, even when Clint shouted at her stop, not to do this but she ignored him. She yanked his hand back with her powers then using her fist she punched him in the face with the added protection of a wall of air around her fist. His head jerked up giving her enough time to grab at the golden glove which currently had all the infinity stones she looked over to see the Black Panther on the ground his suit ripped apart. She sort of climbed up him so that she could grab at the glove only for him to toss her aside like a rag doll.

"Grace!" Clint shouted to his horror she got back to her feet she looked unharmed at the moment he dreaded how long that would remain the case especially against someone as powerful as Thanos. However instead of going for Thanos again she turned and ran in the other direction. Clint for a brief second was happy, then realization dawned and he knew Grace would not intentionally run away, that was not in her nature. He realized what had happened at the same time as Thanos, he was fuming mad as he shouted at her the golden fist in the air now held no stones. He knocked Bucky back ho had taken this moment to try to stop him to buy her enough time to get away; that failed as he gave chase after Grace.

Grace knew this plan was crazy, hell it wasn't even a plan it just sort of happened. Now she had to think of what to do next. So far all she came up with was run, to get as far away from Thanos as possible. The stones each one held in place by air so that she wasn't technically touching them she made it so they stayed on her bracelet a gift from her mother bet she never imagined it would be used for this. She shook away those thoughts right now was not the time to be thinking about her family or if they were safe right now she had to focus on her own survival. As she ran she noticed a lady that looked part elf was running towards her she had the look of evil Grace knew she was not a friendly. So she changed direction she could feel Thanos was closing in behind her it was taking all her power to hold the stones in place so she couldn't use her gift to stop them that was when it hit her. She stopped running and turned to face him.

Clint was running after Grace and Thanos with Natasha and Steve he had to admit Grace was fast she covered a lot of distance that she was now away from the main fight only for her to stop and turn around to face Thanos who was way too close to her for Clint's liking. Thanos closed the distance as did one of his lieutenants who came up behind Grace with her weapon raised things for Clint at that moment slowed down he grabbed an arrow but deep down he knew he wouldn't make it. Time seemed to stop as he could only watch in horror as Grace was stabbed through the back at the same time as what could only be caused by an explosion sent everyone flying back.

Clint ignoring his own pain climbed to his feet, stumbling his way over to Grace who was lying on the ground. He noted that Thanos was on the ground and he couldn't see the lieutenant anywhere but his attention was solely on Grace. She was still conscious as he pulled her up, he could see blood, her top was coated in blood and dirt but the blood was more distinctive. She traced his name on his hand as she looked him in the eyes.

"What did you do Grace?" he asked trying to stop the bleeding he noticed that her left arm was burned she only gave him a weak smile in return.

"I was only trying to help." A deep voice off to his left made him look up to see Thanos sitting there he looked defeated. "It was my destiny." He mumbled just then he started to turn to ash and Clint looked down at his sister understanding exactly what she had done. She once again gave him a sad smile writing the word safe on his arm she took a shaky breath and he felt her tremble in his arms.

"I need a medic!" Clint screamed looking around wildly he went to pick her up at this Grace grabbed his hand making him look down at her he could see in her eyes that she has accepted this. "No! you hang on you hear me, help is coming." He stated Natasha was next to him now looking down at Grace she could see that there was a lot of blood and understood what that meant she met Grace's eyes and had to blink back tears. Grace was like her little sister.

"Oh Grace." Natasha mumbled under her breath she shared a look between Natasha and Clint it being clear what she wanted before she turned to look at Steve who had knelt down on her other side his eyes wide as he looked her over she gave him a smile as her breathing became more labored she kept looking at him even as she took her last breath.

"Grace?" Clint shouted and began to shake her trying to wake her up, but it was too late she was gone. Natasha placed her hand on his shoulder as he openly cried clinging to his little sister he held her to his chest. Steve sat back not believing it, they had won but at a terrible price. The other Avengers made their way over to them bumps and bruised Pietro had a nasty scratch but nothing life threatening. Bucky moved to Steve to offer him support he knew how Steve felt about her they had spent some time talking about Grace and his feelings towards her. He didn't care that she was gifted or that she hid the fact from him, he loved her for who she was…he loved her, he never told her those words and now he would never get the chance. He got up dazed and confused pushing Bucky away as he came to terms with his feelings in this moment he could still hear Clint's cries.

Things happened in a blur after that, Clint remained with Grace he didn't want to leave her alone. He knew that the clean up had started but right now he could only focus on one thing that his baby sister was gone. They had moved her body back into the palace, the Wakandans offered to clean the blood off her, he was numb as he watched them wipe away the blood and dirt. He now sat on a chair just staring at her, part of him hoped that this was just some dream and that she would wake up or he would wake up and find them at the farm. Natasha was keeping an eye on him, she had informed Nick to send Maria she couldn't bring herself to say it over the phone. She also told him to get May but she was still on mission with Coulson and they haven't heard from them. He was going to get information on their case. Steve was in the gym punching away at the bags, Bucky was keeping an eye on him. The mood amongst the Avengers was sullen as the victory parties began outside, the Asgardians being particular loud, Thor knowing that they were mourning but he tried to comfort them saying she died a good death, how she will be in the halls of Valhalla. Stark was busy working with T'Challa and Suri making sure that the aliens were really gone. Captain Marvel had already left earth knowing that with Thanos's defeat there would be chaos in the outer galaxies.

Maria was the first to arrive she had already figured that somebody had died, for some reason she had thought it'd be Clint but when she saw him sitting next to Grace she broke down. First she didn't believe it, then she was angry hitting Clint for not protecting her although she knew it was not his fault then the grief struck and she was silent. That was scarier than her shouting…Clint pulled her in for a hug.

"Where's mum?" Clint asked after a long time in silence with just them sitting there.

"She was on a mission, after Quin." Maria replied she was holding Grace's hand. "She's still warm." She mumbled

"Did they get him?" Clint asked

"I don't know, the last I heard they realized they were dealing with gravitonium, so were taking it cautiously. Nick was…he's finding out more." Maria replied

"I'm sure they're fine, its mum." Clint stated but it was like he was reassuring himself more than Maria. "She's going to kill me." He mumbled this made Maria look at him.

"It wasn't your fault." Maria stated

"You were blaming me earlier, you were right." Clint retorted

"No I wasn't…I didn't mean it…if anyone is to blame…I could have stopped her, I had the opportunity to stop her and I didn't. I should have stopped her." Maria was blaming herself just as much as he was.

"You wouldn't have been able to stop her anymore than I could. Once Grace makes up her mind, she stuck to it. Its just who she is…was." Clint didn't think he could shed anymore tears but just thinking that had tears once again in his eyes. "I'm sorry." He did not know why he was apologizing but that was all he had been doing since Maria got there.

"Stop saying sorry." Maria was annoyed but she did not say anything else, she didn't want to fight with Clint, not now. They once again drifted into silence, Natasha staying in the back of the room a silent witness to the May siblings grief.

**AN: Hey there so what do you think? is May and Skye okay? How will they react when they find out? the next chapter is going to be from May's point of view. tell me your thoughts by leaving a review until next time thanks for reading.**


End file.
